How It All Came To Be
by chattypandagurl
Summary: Lily and James have to overcome the hurdles of their differences at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, darkness is spreading so they become Aurors to stop it. But can their love and their family survive when destined to defy Voldemort 3 times?
1. Idiot Around Girls

This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please R&R! WARNING! THIS STORY MAY GIVE OUT SOME SPOILERS OF THE 5TH HARRY POTTER BOOK!  
  
Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter character, except for some made up characters to make it seem more real, all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
* * *  
  
15 years ago, the son of Lily and James Potter survived Lord Voldemort's attack, and became known as the Boy Who Lived. But this story does not involve the present, but it will show events leading up to it. Harry Potter discovers in Professor Snape's pensive that his father wasn't as perfect as he seemed, and his mother disliked him a lot. This is their story.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Evans!"  
  
Lily Evans rolled her pretty green eyes and ignored James Potter for the 20th time today.  
  
"C'mon Evans, please go out with me?" James's voice came out in a pleading tone.  
  
"Will you stop FOLLOWING me?" Lily demanded finally, twirling around to face her personal stalker.  
  
"Not until you go out with me! Besides," James added when he saw Lily giving him a very nasty glare, "we're in the same class, remember? I really don't think it's fair to accuse me of going someplace where I'm supposed to- "  
  
"People who are innocently walking to class don't shout at a girl's back at least twenty times a day!" Lily retorted, her red hair bouncing off her shoulders.  
  
"Fine then, I won't talk to you. Ever." James said. He fell back to converse his friends.  
  
"Wait, that's not-arg! Potter, you make me so mad!" Lily stomped her feet in anger. "Fine! See if I care! I'm just wondering who'd want to date an air headed, show off, coincided jerk like you!"  
  
James kept his determined look up until he faced his 3 best friends with his back to Lily. His expression was crestfallen. He was pretty upset.  
  
"Wow. She really did you in, didn't she? You must really have bad luck when it comes to women." Sirius said, laughing a little.  
  
"Hey, don't laugh at him. Wait until you make an idiot of yourself around a girl and THEN who will have the last laugh?" Remus pointed out wisely.  
  
"Who're you calling an idiot?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"You, who else?" Sirius barked with laughter.  
  
They entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Sirius still laughing, and James still mourning.  
  
Professor Harrell was sitting behind his desk, spectacles on the bridge of his nose. He didn't look up until every last student was seated before beginning.  
  
"Wands out, people, and make it quick!" He ordered. "Today is a different lesson. I've just received word from the headmaster that I may have a day specifically focused on dueling."  
  
There were cheers, and some frightened looks among the students. James looked determined. "This may be a way to impress Lily!" (This is all in their thoughts)  
  
Sirius had a laid back expression on his face. *Yawn*  
  
Remus had an interested look. "This may come in handy in the future."  
  
Peter just looked downright scared. "I'm going to die, ah!"  
  
Lily looked uneasy, but determined all the same. "I'm a Muggle-born, but I'm just as good as any other witch! "  
  
"Let's pair off, hmm, let's see-how about Mr. Black and Mr. Snape-"  
  
"Oy, Snivellus! I can't wait to cream you, can you?" Sirius sneered at Snape.  
  
Snape looked at Black with a very loathing look.  
  
"God, you just can't pass a day without bullying someone, can you?" Lily demanded.  
  
Sirius ignored her, or otherwise didn't hear her.  
  
Lily and James bowed to each other. James was determined to prove himself to her.  
  
I'll show that arrogant, bullying toerag! ("Arrogant, bullying toerag" is actually how Lily described James at one point in the book. ^_^0)  
  
They faced each other, both determined to win, but for two very different reasons.  
  
"Scourgify!" James shouted.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily shouted at the same time. 


	2. Strange Dreams

They both shot their spells at each other at the same time. And it hit them both pretty hard.  
  
James's body stiffened up like a board, and he fell flat on his face. Lily barely had the time to giggle when her mouth started spraying out pink bubbles! She covered it, but she kept hiccupping and the bubbles squeezed its way out of her hands.  
  
James's wand was still pointed at her, and he was able to mutter some inaudible words, causing a bright stream of light to hit Lily and throw her unconscious. Unfortunally, he was so pissed off at Lily's successful attack that he didn't think of what she would say later.  
  
So Lily wound up in the hospital wing because of James. You can probably guess that she spent her time grumbling about that unprovoked attack. After she woke up, of course.  
  
All of a sudden, a flood of people in red Quidditch outfits came in, supporting one player. The one player's hair was naturally messy and Lily could see the blood streaming out from his nose, and he had a nasty cut on his forehead.  
  
Madam Scarlet fussed over the player, who seemed to be sort of enjoying the attention. She placed him on the bedside beside Lily.  
  
The player looked over at Lily in his bed and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey Evans. Thought you'd be out of here by now." He said.  
  
"Potter? You rat! I just woke up! No thanks to you!" Lily cried.  
  
James winced. "Sorry. I was trying to apologize to you, but, well, you weren't awake."  
  
Lily glared.  
  
James looked very meek. "Heh heh. Well now that we're in the same boat-"  
  
"Don't ask, I already know what you're going to say-"  
  
"-will you go out with me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm going to go over here then-"  
  
James fell off the bed with a sickening crunch. "Ow."  
  
Lily looked over in concern. "James? Are you okay?"  
  
James looked up brightly. "Hey, you called me James!"  
  
Lily growled. "Ug! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Mind you, that really did hurt." James pointed out.  
  
"You. Are. Impossible."  
  
"Thank you! Maybe sometime you want to watch me play Quidditch-"  
  
"No, I've seen you catch the Snitch that you've nicked too many times already, and even if I go to the Quidditch games, which I do, they wouldn't be to watch YOU." Lily rambled. James just got her blood going, and she just had to let all the yelling come out.  
  
James winced. "Ouch." He figured that he'd actually made things worse, not better, so he sadly turned around and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Lily almost felt bad at her outburst, being the kind person she was. "Well, I'd have to be kind to live with a jealous sister like Petunia." She thought sadly. If only Petunia would just be happy with what she was, they might be on better terms. Lily sighed, and stared at James's sleeping form a little longer. She realized what she was doing and quickly turned away.  
  
James had a dream. He had no particular part in the dream, he was merely a spectator. He watched as himself-wait! That isn't him! The messy dark hair was the same, but the eyes-they were green and very familiar. He watched the boy pass through his life. He felt the boy's pain, a missing part of his heart. He realized that that missing part was James himself. Then he saw into the future, a Seer prophesizing something to a white haired old man. He heard her harsh words:  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES- BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES-AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWERS THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT-AND EITHER MUST DIE-"  
  
James awoke with a cold sweat, his breathing harsh and heavy. Lily groggily woke up and held her head. The Seer! The Seer had not finished her prophesy! He had not heard all of it.  
  
"What'd you go waking me up for, Potter? Can't you see someone trying to rest with your brilliant Snitch-seeking eyes?" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
James ignored her. It was late, or early, after all. She was just grumpy.  
  
What the hell was that dream about? Who was that boy? 


	3. Mixed Feelings

James was still panicky after that weird dream, but after a few Quidditch- trained deep breaths, he calmed down.  
  
"Potter! Potter, are you okay?" said a gentle voice full of concern. Lily sounded a little afraid.  
  
James shook it off quickly. He must have spaced out for a minute.  
  
"I'm fine, Lily, sorry for worrying you." James mumbled.  
  
Lily recoiled a little at hearing her first name from James.  
  
"Uh-who said I was worried? Huh? Not me? Me? Worried? Right. In your dreams, Potter." Lily stammered.  
  
James could have hit himself on the head. He had just called her what he had called her in his head a million times before. He didn't think that he had ever called her "Lily" before.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get to sleep," mumbled Lily, "if we are to ever get out of this hospital wing. And so the nurse won't personally murder us alive." Lily added with the hint of a smile.  
  
James smiled. "Yes, I suppose we should." Then he mistakenly went back to his old habit of brushing his hair back to make it look messier than it already was.  
  
Lily looked outraged. "God, Potter, when we just started to get along-! I really don't believe you! Good night!"  
  
James groaned inwardly.  
  
"Maybe Sirius is right," James thought, "maybe I am an idiot around women. At least, around Lily."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning they were released from the Hospital Wing. Lily's and James's friends were all waiting for them outside.  
  
"Oh my god, you had to spend a night with the Quidditch captain? How was it?" asked Margaret in a bubbly manner. She thought James was cute.  
  
"Margaret, stop being a toad, you know Lily hates him!" Celia argued.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say HATE-" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Lily, don't tell me that you fancy (A/N I think that means "like" in British) him! Do you?" Celia asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! I don't know what you're talking about. C'mon, we're going to be late for class." Lily said, dashing to the Great Hall.  
  
Lily's friends looked after her with bulging eyes. They were silent for a moment, then-  
  
"She fancies him."  
  
"Oh, yes, definably."  
  
* * *  
  
"5th year exams! Darn it! My big sister told me that they're the worst!" James exclaimed. "Oh well, I suppose we can get passed it."  
  
"Provided that you actually study this year, James, and not focus all your energies on nicking Snitches!" Remus said stiffly.  
  
"So, old Moony, guess you're trying to play the responsible prefect to us, eh? What about when you yourself 'strut around the grounds with no reason whatsoever' with your friends?" Sirius prodded.  
  
"Oh shut up, Padfoot." Remus retorted.  
  
"W-well, I-I believe that R-remus is r-r-right!" Peter stuttered.  
  
Sirius frowned. "Snivellus's Stuttering Charm actually lasted this long? I'm impressed, and greatly surprised."  
  
James sighed loudly. "I know the countercharm for this spell: Stutturus Lumalas! Better, Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes, thank you James!" Peter squeaked gratefully.  
  
"No problem." James sighed. "I suppose we should make-like-a-Remus and study." Then, noticing a group of girls coming his way, he brushed his hair back and made it look messy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you kidding me? That was so easy, Wormtail! What was so hard about the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam?" James asked loudly.  
  
They were sitting under their favorite tree a couple of hours after their final exam.  
  
"Well, you can't criticize him James," Sirius began, "because I saw what you wrote on that extra piece of paper in Charms."  
  
"What?"  
  
"L+J, J+L. Or in other words, Lily and James, James and Lily!"  
  
"Oh shut up. What does that have to do with criticism in exams?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just thought that it'd be a good laugh for Peter. To cheer him up, you know." Sirius said, unable to control his laughter. James had to curse his mouth shut to stop him from laughing.  
  
"James," said Remus tiredly, "you can't go cursing everyone when someone laughs at you, or something goes wrong!"  
  
"Sure I can. Why not?"  
  
Remus groaned. "And you wonder why Lily's not going out with you."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was the last day of 5th year. Lily was looking at the giant castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a longing look in her eyes. She was backing up slowly towards the train, memorizing the sight of the school in her brain. She was sorry to go. Yes, she loved her parents and is happy to go back to them. Its just-it's just Petunia. Lily didn't think she could stand the hateful looks Petunia sent to her. Lily was sure Petunia, deep down, loved her, as all sisters and brothers do. But it was so deep down that before you even got close she would have ripped you in a thousand pieces.  
  
All of a sudden, Lily bumped into someone, causing some of the items in her hands to drop.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lily apologized.  
  
"No, it's really alright! It's my fault, rea-" The voice broke off, and Lily found herself face to face with James Potter. They're faces were an inch away from each other. James was staring into Lily's beautiful green eyes, and he loved every green speck of them. James was in the process of picking up the things Lily dropped, but stopped when he saw the red curls of the person he'd bumped, and when he got the tingly feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Here's your stuff." James said quietly. He handed it to her and ran his hand in his hair instinctively. Lily was so surprised that she didn't even notice.  
  
"See you next year, Evans." And with that, James was running off to catch up to his friends.  
  
Lily was astounded. He didn't even ask if she wanted to go out with him once! Hallelujah! It's a miracle!  
  
Lily got on the train and looked out the window. She was looking forward to a great summer, and was expecting a wonderful year next year at Hogwarts. 


	4. Having It Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
* * *  
  
Summer. The best season of the year. Or so James thought. He had it REALLY bad. One time he was hanging out with Sirius at his house. Today was Sirius's birthday, and he would be turning sixteen. Remus was there too, but Peter was unable to make it. Apparently Sirius's parents had conveniently forgotten that today was his birthday, and had a "very important conference" that took up the whole day, and they would be bringing along Regulus, Sirius's kid brother, along for the joy ride. You can imagine Regulus's joy at being brought to an all day conference.  
  
Anyway, they were sitting in James's large yard, talking about stuff. When they got to the subject of some people at Hogwarts, James felt a longing in his heart.  
  
"God, I miss Lily!" James announced randomly. He desperately messed up his hair again in anguish.  
  
Sirius and Remus turned to look at him quizzically, and then they both let out a sigh in unison.  
  
"You've got it BAD." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, too bad she doesn't quite fancy you as much," Remus commented thoughtfully.  
  
James glared at Remus. "Moony, you aren't making me feel any better."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side: maybe some birthday cake will cheer you up." Sirius said heartily.  
  
James looked up at his best friend in apology. "Sorry Sirius, I'm ruining your day, aren't I? Well, no more talk about my problems, let's eat!" With that, they cheerfully stuffed themselves with cake, making Sirius's day a happier one.  
  
James Potter can be a hot-headed, egoistic jerk, but he is a good friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily groaned. Why did Professor Binns have to give them so much homework?  
  
"I mean, he just died a few months ago, wouldn't he at least reduce the homework? It'd save him a lot of time correcting them!"  
  
She was supposed to write a foot long essay about troll wars. TROLL WARS! Who would be interested in how mountain troll wars are fought? Lily supposed that some boys would enjoy it, being violent prone as they are. Some of them, at least. There are quite a few decent boys around Hogwarts. Her mum had been asking her if she fancied anyone from Hogwarts, but she replied no. Then her dad had asked her if any boys were "chasing after her," as he had said with a chuckle. Lily had to honestly say yes to that. She lightly mentioned James Potter. Her parents, being parents, bombarded her with questions about him, to most Lily couldn't answer. She didn't want her parents to know he was really chasing after her! Stalking her, really.  
  
Lily also couldn't help but notice the longing and jealous looks coming from Petunia's pale eyes. She had inherited her father's pearl eyes, while Lily had gotten her mother's emerald ones.  
  
"What about you, Tuna?" Lily asked her sister. "Tuna" is Lily's nickname for Petunia, and Li is Petunia's nickname for Lily, though soon after she found out she was a witch, Petunia used the nickname less often.  
  
Petunia stiffened at the nickname. "Well, a boy named Vernon had asked me to several dances as my date. I declined all but one time." Petunia answered stiffly.  
  
"Why didn't you go for it?" Lily asked curiously, all awkwardness forgotten.  
  
Petunia sniffed. "He isn't my type, and-oh wait, I'll show you his picture and then you'll see why."  
  
In the rush of sisterly boy talk, Petunia had temporarily forgotten her jealousy of her sister and was now eagerly telling Lily about Vernon.  
  
Petunia rushed and got the yearbook from this year and rushed back to the kitchen. She flipped the pages until she got to her class photos. Being at Hogwarts all year, Lily half expected the students in the pictures to wave or stick their tongues out at her. Petunia pointed out Vernon's picture.  
  
Vernon had a tiny, fat neck, and he had a very fat and broad face. He looked very shrewd to Lily, like someone who would be the leader of a gang.  
  
"Oh." Was all Lily said.  
  
"The only reason I went with him the last time was because he was so pitiful! He was also extremely nice: sending flowers, giving me love notes, he was almost at tears when he asked me!"  
  
Lily smiled. Typical of Petunia. The one time they actually had a civilized and nice conversation and it's about a complaint.  
  
But then she recalled all the things Petunia had said about what Vernon did for her: flowers, love notes, etc. and she found a little tiny voice in her head wishing that James had done something like that for her.  
  
"No! I don't fancy him! He's a hot-headed jerk with a big ego!" Lily reminded herself furiously in her thoughts.  
  
"But he is trying, so give him a break! He's a guy! A guy who hasn't had much experience with girls! And he's trying really hard, so he must really want you." The voice pointed out.  
  
Yeah, but-  
  
Lily felt her heart pounding hard. All this thought and self-argument-just for James Potter?  
  
She doesn't have it bad, does she?  
  
Lily Evans may be stubborn and tends not to give many second chances to certain people (*cough* James Potter! *cough*) but she does care about people. Even if she doesn't realize it. 


	5. Meet the Parents

Hey! Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! Sorry it took longer than usual to put this chapter up. I've been busy. Well, here it is! And once again, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters except for ones that I make up, like Susan.  
  
* * *  
  
James dreamt of her every night. Well, except that one night where he was being attacked by a killer birthday cake. Some of the dreams were nice-but some were also bad. He saw her crying in a corner, he saw fear in her green eyes, and he saw a body-  
  
James awoke with a start. That was the second strange dream this year. Was he having a premonition? He hoped not. He didn't want to see Lily hurt. After a few restless hours, James was able to subside into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning James woke up to the sound of a thump in his backyard. He put his glasses on and peeked outside his window. He saw a cloaked figure landing in his backyard on a broomstick.  
  
After that unnerving dream the night before, James whipped out his wand, and carefully set outside. He found the cloaked figure fumbling with his wand when James stuck his wand on the stranger's neck.  
  
"Don't move. Now talk! Who are you? If you give me a bad answer, I swear I'll jinx you!" James commanded.  
  
"Relax, Prongs, it's me!" said the voice.  
  
James looked puzzled. "Sirius?"  
  
James removed his wand and Sirius pulled his hood down. "What are you doing here Padfoot?"  
  
"I ran away. You should have heard what my dear old mum and dad were discussing! I refuse to live with them anymore! Sorry to just drop in on you like that-terribly rude of me. Well, I was wondering James, do you think your folks would mind terribly if I stayed here for a while-you know, until I can get a place of my own."  
  
"Sure! Anything for my best mate. I'm sure mum and dad won't mind. They like you a lot, and we have a guestroom that nobody ever uses."  
  
"Ok, thanks a lot James, you're a great friend."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oy, James, Hogwarts letters are here!" Sirius announced as he tossed James's letter to him lazily.  
  
James ripped opened his and said, "Well then, we'd better get to shopping, looks like we'll have to buy a whole lot of new supplies."  
  
James's sister, Susan, came downstairs yawning and stretching her arms out. "Oh, you've got your letters then? Well, hurry up, Mum told me to take you two today."  
  
"Today?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Yes, today, now get going you two. I get a day off from the Ministry today and we're going to use it to go SHOPPING!" she added gleefully. She went back upstairs to get changed.  
  
"Women and their shopping addiction," James sighed, shaking his head. "My hair isn't getting too neat, is it?" Sirius shook his head, no, but James ruffled it back anyway.  
  
"Why is your sister still living here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, she just graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, and is looking for another place to live right now, and she's found the perfect place. But she's still saving the money because of 'SHOPPING!' But she says she can't wait to move out because then she wouldn't have to live with an immature, insensitive, stupid prat like me." James drawled.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "James, you are just unlucky with any girl, aren't you? Haven't you noticed that ALL girls hate you?"  
  
James whined in despair. "They do not!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Well, you're not exactly a girl, so how would you know?" Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Neither are you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? SUSAN!"  
  
Susan came running down, wand out. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Do all girls hate James?"  
  
James shook his head behind Sirius's back and made the cutting throat motion with his finger.  
  
Susan looked thoughtfully and said, "Yeah, I think they do."  
  
James slapped himself on the head and accidentally fell over.  
  
"Well, I guess Prongs won't have to worry about his hair getting too neat now." Sirius said.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was dressed in Muggle clothes, but she was going to go to Diagon Alley with her parents. They had been there twice before, and her Muggle parents had always been amazed at the "lively characters" there and all the magic supplies and her mother loved window shopping. Or at least looking. Petunia refused to go, claiming that there was a soap opera on, and it was an important episode and she refused to miss it.  
  
"Suit yourself." Lily shrugged. She had had to put up with this all summer, but she wasn't going to let it bother her today. She had already been feeling a bit uneasy and afraid lately anyway, with Lord Voldemort's actions getting more and more by the day. More and more people were getting killed-wizards, even muggles-and Petunia just went on with her day, being mean to Lily and so.  
  
* * *  
  
Petunia watched her perfect sister leave with her blind parents. Don't they see what a freak she is? She is a witch! A witch! Women were hanged in America for accusations of being a witch in the Salem Witch Trials! (A/N I'm an American so that's the only reason I know about it, so I dunno if most British know about it. But Shh! In this fic they do!) It should be a shame that such a corrupted, evil being would be in their family, not a reason to be happy about! Not to mention that her sister is beautiful, smart, and has a great personality and a (Petunia got this from the blush Lily has whenever she mentioned him) cute boy practically bowing at her feet while Petunia mealy has VERNON, who is fat, terribly unpopular, and a jerk with a hot temper. The only thing that the two have in common is that they are desperate.  
  
Petunia sighed as she looked jealously at Lily's smiling picture on the wall. She had an urge to throw a dart at it.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily strolled along Diagon Alley, meeting a couple of friends here and there, but also looking in suspicion at anybody with a concealed face. Anybody could be Voldemort or a Death Eater. She certainly didn't want to die-she had her whole life ahead of her! Lily will be glad when she gets back to Hogwarts-she wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort coming there. With Dumbledore as Headmaster, she had nothing to worry about. Although she does worry about an attack on her parents.  
  
As she was daydreaming, she became a klutz again by bumping into, yet, another person.  
  
"Sorry." Lily murmured while picking herself up. Much to her luck, she slipped again on the wet tiles she was sitting in.  
  
"Great!" Lily complained, "Now my butt is wet!"  
  
"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asked. A hand went down to Lily's range of sight, and she took it. The hand was sweaty, but it was strangely comforting and Lily felt some calluses.  
  
When she got up she was looking into the eyes of James Potter. Again.  
  
"For Heaven Sake's of all the people-just my luck!" Lily thought.  
  
"Hey Evans, having a nice summer?" James asked, nervously ruffling his hair.  
  
"It was fine, thank you. At least, until I saw you." She lied. But then she saw the hurt look on his face and reconsidered it. "It was a joke! No, my summer WAS fine, and it was nice to see you." She fixed stiffly.  
  
James raised one eyebrow and gave her a funny look.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lily demanded, getting slightly nervous.  
  
"Lily, honey, who's your friend?" Lily groaned inwardly. It was her mum. Not good.  
  
"Mum, this is James Potter. A boy from school. He's in Gryffindor house too."  
  
"Oh, OH!" Lily's mum looked at her with an expression asking, "Not the boy who chases you, is it?"  
  
James shook her hand, looking quite uncomfortable. He was meeting Lily's parents. That was not planned. He hadn't even meant to run into Lily. He was looking for Sirius, who had run off to flirt with a girl from Hogwarts.  
  
"Ni-Nice to meet you." James said politely. Always make a good impression.  
  
"What a nice boy!" She called Lily's dad over. "Come meet James Potter!"  
  
"Mum, no." Lily was shaking her head, and her face was burnt red with embarrassment. "Don't bring Dad into this."  
  
"No, it's really all right dear!" Lily's mum replied happily.  
  
James smiled uncertainly. This was really strange.  
  
After James met Lily's dad, they separated, and Lily shrieked at her mum and dad once James was out of earshot.  
  
Or so she thought. James was still nearby enough to hear what she was yelling about, and he smiled at making Lily uncomfortable.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe there's hope for me, after all!" James said to himself happily as he continued to search for Sirius. 


	6. Save Me a Dance

Hello, here's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long to be put up, I had writers block on this story. And once again, I don't own Harry Potter characters- wahhh! Except for certain people, so don't sue! Oh well, here it is!  
  
* * *  
  
Lily still found that her face still flushed when that time when James met her parents was mentioned. Sometimes, parents can ruin everything. Now Lily supposed that James would tell EVERYONE about it just to annoy her.  
  
Lily was thinking this after she told her best friends the story on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Lily, why won't you just admit you like him? It'd be so much easier on you and on our ears! After all, James Potter IS cute, popular, a great Quidditch player-" Margaret listed.  
  
"For the last time, Marge, I don't like him! I-I despise him! He's a toad rag!" Lily fumbled with her words.  
  
"Honey, maybe that's what you WANT to think, but do you know what you really NEED?" Celia said desperately.  
  
"Yeah, I need you guys to cut it out!" Lily argued. Then she just looked out the window until her friends changed the subject.  
  
* * *  
  
"James? Feeling lucky! A whole new year, a whole clean slate of Lily!" Sirius teased.  
  
James was silent. He still hadn't told them about the little incident with Lily's parents. He imagined that she was terribly embarrassed by that, and surprisingly, he didn't want to increase her discomfort around him. He didn't know why. Maybe, maybe he was really starting to love her, instead of just liking her a lot. That's why he won't chase her every second of her life. At least, not this year.  
  
"Prongs? You okay there, mate?" Remus asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Oh, sorry, spaced out for a minute. I was-erm-I was thinking of new pranks to pull on Lily and you know-people." James stammered, thinking fast.  
  
"All right James, what ever you say," Remus said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
James looked out the window, at the beautiful landscape, and daydreamed of her.  
  
* * *  
  
4 Months Later  
  
"It's the 6th and 7th year dance!"  
  
"Oh my god! I wonder if anyone will ask me."  
  
"Wow, a dance!"  
  
"So, you think you'll ask anyone, James? Maybe a certain green eyed, red haired girl we all know and love?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Shut up Sirius, I don't see YOU rushing to ask that certain brown haired, blue eyed girl WE all know and love!" James retorted.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will. It's only a matter of time, and the perfect moment to bring it up." Sirius said, "Something YOU should try sometime."  
  
"Lay off Sirius!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Who are you going to ask, old Wormtail?" Sirius challenged.  
  
James smiled at his friends bickering. Lately, he had not chased Lily as much as he used to. But he still did just for his amusement. But he had felt sort of empty, like something was missing. And the worst thing about it is that he knew what was missing, and it was something he couldn't have. But maybe this dance may give him another chance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lily, who are you going with?" Margaret asked.  
  
"No one." Lily answered.  
  
"You don't mean to say that James hasn't asked you yet!" Margaret said, shocked.  
  
"No, Potter hasn't asked me yet, and even if he did, do you think I'd say yes?" Lily retorted.  
  
Margaret exchanged a look with Celia. "You know, it isn't healthy to be denying something like this." Celia said, shaking her head.  
  
"There is nothing to deny!" Lily insisted.  
  
"Whatever Lil."  
  
All of a sudden, Todd Woods, a Gryffindor 6th year, came up to Lily with a hopeful smile. Todd Woods, Lily had to admit, was cute.  
  
"But not as cute as James." Lily found herself thinking. She mentally hit herself. No, she did not think James as cute!  
  
"Hey, um, Lily. Say, wanna go to the dance with me? You know, like, as my date? For dancing?" Todd asked.  
  
Okay, so he wasn't the brightest sounding guy in the world, but so what?  
  
"Ok." Lily replied.  
  
"Cool. I'll meet you in the Common Room 4 days from now."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Lily said.  
  
For a moment, Lily just stood still. Why had she said yes to Todd when she knew that James would ask her? Lily sighed. Life was too complicated.  
  
Minutes later, as if on cue, James Potter approached Lily.  
  
"Hey Evans, willyougotothedancewithme?" James asked quickly. (A/N Harry is so much like James, isn't he? Even when asking a girl to the dance!)  
  
"What?" Lily asked, even though she knew what he was asking.  
  
"Will. You. Go. To. The. Dance. With. Me?" James asked again, this time very slowly.  
  
"Sorry Potter, I'm going with Todd Woods already. He just asked me. Sorry." Lily told him.  
  
Lily wished she had run that very instant, because the look on James's face was depressing. He looked so sad that Lily almost would have said, "Oh, I'll go with you, just let me tell Todd to break it up." But she didn't. She knew she should have, but she didn't.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well, could you at least save a dance for me? Just one, I'm begging you." James's eyes pleaded with Lily's.  
  
"Er, all right. I will dance with you once. I promise you that much." Lily said.  
  
"All right. See you later, Lily."  
  
He had called her Lily again. For some strange reason, this fact made her heart soar.  
  
"Yes, I will see you later, James." Lily whispered. 


	7. Dance Preporations and Unerving Question...

Thank you everybody for the reviews!!!!! Here's chapter seven, and I DO own James and Lily and any Harry Potter characters! Not really. I wish! Nope, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
* * *  
  
"So? How'd it go, Prongs?" Sirius asked excitedly. But then he saw James's sad expression. "Oh . . . she rejected you again, huh?"  
  
"No . . . Todd Woods asked her first. She said yes. But she promised she'd dance with me once." James replied. His head was bowed low and his voice was in a scary monotone.  
  
"TODD WOODS?!" Remus shouted. His friends all stared at him. Remus wasn't the type of person to suddenly shout out something. He was more shy and quiet.  
  
"What have you got against him?" Peter asked.  
  
"Todd Woods's father is in the inner circle of the G.R.O.W.S. society." Remus growled.  
  
"Grows? He grows cabbages? What's so bad about that?" Sirius drawled.  
  
"No, you dummy, G.R.O.W.S. Get Rid of Werewolves Society." Remus hissed with pure loathing on his face.  
  
James's face screwed up, and he felt disgusted. "Guess Todd isn't as great as Lily happens to think." He added bitterly. "She knew I was going to ask her, and she said yes to that werewolf/Remus hater! It's not fair!"  
  
"James, you're whining." Sirius warned, "Being a whiner will not impress Lily at all."  
  
"And I heard Todd boasting that if he was old enough, he'd stake a werewolf no problem. In fact, he wishes that he knew someone was one so he could hunt them down!" Remus continued.  
  
"Disgusting."  
  
"What a prat."  
  
"He's just stupid. You don't STAKE werewolves, that's vampires!"  
  
Everyone looked at Wormtail.  
  
"Kind of off the subject there, eh, Peter?" Sirius said coolly.  
  
"Well, it's true!" Peter squeaked.  
  
James shook his head. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend . . ."  
  
"James, YOU don't have a girlfriend! Or a date for the dance, for that matter." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, well there are plenty of girls who WANT ME, so I will go GET THEM and make Lily jealous!" James's eyes sparkled at the thought.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter all shook their heads at the same time.  
  
"He is doomed."  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
"Shut up." James growled.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily got her beautiful red hair up in a loose bun, with strings of her red hair coming out of her bun cutely. She had her bottle-green dress robes on, (her mother said it matched her emerald eyes) and she had a nice sky blue eye shadow on. Margaret was adding some finishing touches to her hair, and Celia was braiding Margaret's long, black hair.  
  
Lily got up and twirled around, her loose curls bouncing with her as she spun.  
  
"My masterpiece!" Margaret sighed, "I love how I did your hair!"  
  
"We all know you do, now stay still!" Celia teasingly scolded.  
  
"Wait, Celia, your hair is missing something." Lily said as she rushed to get something, being careful not to get her hair snagged on anything. She came back and put a flower-a rose-in her hair. "There! Now it sets off the blondness of your hair!"  
  
The three girls giggled together, holding each other for support. Lily gripped Celia's shoulders tightly, causing Celia to tell her to knock it off, since Lily would get her pink dress robes wrinkled.  
  
"You know Lily, I wish you wouldn't have gone with Woods, you know. I saw James a little after talking to his friends, and he looked devastated . . ." Margaret noted.  
  
"So what? Am I supposed to care?" Lily spat coldly, turning her back away from her friends.  
  
"So . . . if you don't care, then why did you promise to dance with him? And how come your eyes kind of-I dunno-sparkled when he called you "Lily" instead of "Evans" like he usually does? And you kind of muttered to yourself too after that. But I swear I heard the word, "James" somewhere." Margaret pointed out softly.  
  
Lily was silent. Her eyes felt watery, but she didn't want to ruin her makeup. She sucked up the tears and turned around with a smile. "Well, if anything, Potter's old news. He's done the same thing every year since fourth year, and it's getting real old. Maybe I want to see other people: anybody but Potter's face. Maybe I want to . . . expand my horizons or something. I should go meet Todd now, he'll be expecting me." Lily fled the room.  
  
Celia looked sadly out at the open door.  
  
"This is so sad . . ."  
  
"They're the perfect couple! I dunno why she fights it so much . . ."  
  
"You know what, Margaret? I think Lily's afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Duh! What else? Of falling in love with James Potter, the person she's supposed to hate! The popular, conceited jerk/bully. The kind of person she's supposed to hate and despise! Lily's the kind of person who hates bullies. Maybe she's scared that she's actually in love with one. Maybe she's scared that James will be a jerk and break her heart. But we all know James likes her too, so Lily's probably just paranoid." Celia finished.  
  
"Wow, Cel, I didn't know that you had that much psychiatrist blood in you. If you weren't a half Muggle, half witch and you lived in the Muggle world, you could be one and make millions!" Margaret's lips curled into a smile.  
  
"Shut up Marge!" A pillow was thrown at Margaret, which was gracefully blocked with another pillow.  
  
Lily was in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for her date to arrive.  
  
"Damn, Todd's talking forever." Lily thought. James would never keep her waiting this long. Lily found herself thinking.  
  
Then she noticed Remus Lupin sitting by the fire by himself. She decided to go pay him a visit. Remus was all right, not as big as a prankster and troublemaker as his best friends. Lily thought him a bit shy. Some girls teased him about his shabby robes (which were now new, since his friends had bought him some for Christmas) but Lily saw the good in him; she realized that the he was just misunderstood.  
  
"Hey, is the fire warm?" Lily asked cheerfully.  
  
Remus jumped. He was in a trance, thinking about some things. He hadn't realized that she was there.  
  
"It's nice," Remus responded carefully, "So, are you going with anyone? You sure look like it. You look really nice Lily."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks, Remus."  
  
"Why is it that you call me Remus and you call James "Potter"?"  
  
Lily's smile evaporated and turned into a frown.  
  
"Why-?" she began but was cut off.  
  
"Lily, is this sorry excuse for a wizard bothering you?" Todd Woods demanded.  
  
Lily's temper went up. "What did you call Remus?"  
  
Todd looked apologetic. "Sorry, dude, is he, like, your boyfriend?"  
  
"If he was, I wouldn't have said yes to you, now would I?" Lily growled, feeling that she'd much rather go with James instead of this stupid troll.  
  
"Let's go." Todd said, linking his arms roughly to Lily's.  
  
Lily gave one fleeting look at Remus, only to get a mournful smile in return. Was she really going to spend all her dance time with this guy? 


	8. The Romantic Dance

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was in an overnight volleyball camp and I just got back. I was going to put it up, but then I noticed all of the new fanfiction.net stories were all screwed up when there were quotation marks. Well, here's chapter 8!  
  
* * *  
  
Lily and her date, Todd Woods, made their way down to the Great Hall. Their arms were linked together, and Lily was getting really irritated. Todd swayed to the side when he walked, so he kept on knocking into Lily.  
  
"Would you stop that?" Lily demanded finally.  
  
"Stop what?" Todd asked distractedly while watching the motion of a Ravenclaw girl's butt.  
  
Lily looked over at what he was looking at and slapped him.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he whined.  
  
"If you wanted to do that all night, why didn't you ask HER?" Lily demanded. She was seriously considering dumping him and going to find James but . . . she had a weird determination NOT to go looking for James. Lily didn't understand it . . . it was like a game she and James played. She knew James liked her, but he's been laying off a bit. Lily . . . well Lily didn't know how she felt, but she just couldn't find James, or he'd win.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Lily added grumpily while yanking on Todd's arm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Todd grumbled.  
  
"You'd better."  
  
Then Lily changed the subject, and talked about Quidditch, something they could both talk about. Strangely, the conversation strayed over to James Potter.  
  
"He is so awesome! He can dive so far! Personally, I think he's one of the best Seekers Gryffindor has ever had!" Todd commented.  
  
"Yeah, he's great, isn't he?" Lily said dreamily. Todd didn't notice.  
  
They both walked into the Great Hall, which looked magical. Little bubbles were hovering overhead, and the room sparkled. The House tables were no where in sight: they had the entire hall (except for the teacher's high table) to themselves, with a couple of small tables towards the edge for couples who want to take a break. Since they were old enough, there were also some alcohol drinks as well as butterbeer.  
  
"I'm really thirsty. Let's grab something to drink. Then we'll dance." Todd suggested.  
  
Lily nodded. "Good idea."  
  
Lily grabbed a butterbeer-she'd rather be sober for the first dance-but she noticed Todd quickly grabbing an alcohol drink, ignoring the label that said, "Very strong. Not recommended for teenagers." Lily tried to point that out, but Todd replied that he'd tried that brand before and it wasn't bad. Lily couldn't control him, so she just shrugged.  
  
Todd chugged down the entire bottle and then grabbed Lily roughly on the arm. They went on the dance floor, and it happened to be a slow paced song.  
  
The band playing was rather good-Lily heard some people humming to this band's songs before, but she couldn't remember what band.  
  
"Do you know what the band's name is?" Lily whispered in Todd's ear as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck.  
  
"The Butterflies." Todd whispered back, rather haughtily, it sounded to Lily.  
  
"Ah."  
  
After a few songs, Todd announced that he needed another drink. Lily looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Are you sure you should? Get a butterbeer, not the thing you had before. Oh, and could you get me one too? Thanks. I'll be waiting at that table over there." Lily pointed out the table with her pointer finger. Todd nodded and headed towards the drink table. Lily headed over to her table and spotted Celia.  
  
"Celia! How've you been?" Lily squealed.  
  
"Well, Sirius hasn't run away with another girl, if that's what you mean." Celia replied with a hearty laugh.  
  
"You're with Sirius now?" Lily asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me. I forgot to tell you. Margaret's with David Brown. So how's Woods?"  
  
"He's ok. Drinks too much, maybe, but he's been pretty much sober. So far."  
  
"Watch out for his kind. I once dated one like that, and it turned ugly. He was drunk driving and I was in the hospital for a week. Half the time I was in a coma. That's the bad thing about being a half Muggle. You can't use magic to heal you when you want. The only one in the family who could use magic to heal me was way on the other side of the country, and they didn't even know about it until the first day I woke up."  
  
Lily winced. "Well I don't have magic parents at all."  
  
Celia shrugged. "So? That just means you will have powers. Powers that'll come in handy in the Muggle world."  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah, good point."  
  
At that moment, Sirius came back. He gave Lily and Celia a dazzling smile that Lily had seen girls go gaga over, and he gave Celia his hand.  
  
A few minutes after Lily watched Celia and her date leave, Lily's own date appeared. Todd's eyes were rolling slightly, but Lily didn't notice it. Todd handed Lily her butterbeer and Lily told him her thanks.  
  
She slowly drank the butterbeer, and her head felt slightly queasy. She couldn't remember butterbeer ever having this effect before, but she didn't think much of it.  
  
Once she finished, she motioned for Todd to go and dance with her. They danced on a couple of fast songs, but then a slow song took place. Lily heard the soft music flowing in and out of her ears. The only thing that broke that peace was the constant pain of her feet. Todd kept on stepping on her feet, and he seemed to sway more than usual. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and flung her out, trying to do one of those old spin moves. But he threw her with such force that she was falling to the floor hard. When she hit the floor, it was going to hurt . . .  
  
But she never made it to the floor. A pair of strong arms caught her near the ground, and Lily was grateful. She looked up, and saw a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes shined with concern. Lily was finally able to avert her eyes from her saviors, and saw the rest of his face.  
  
It was James Potter.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly in a voice gentler than Lily ever thought possible.  
  
"I am now." Lily replied. She looked about her and noticed Todd was gone.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" James asked, "You do owe me one, remember?"  
  
"I remember." Lily said faintly. She let James pull her up to her feet and wrap his hands on her waist. She slowly put her arms around James's neck, but still kept a foot distance between them. Suddenly, James pulled her closer, very close, and Lily didn't object. Lily's head now rested on James's shoulder, and together they let themselves be lost in the romantic atmosphere.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Is it because in truth you like me and doesn't like that?"  
  
"Have you been talking to Celia and Margaret?" Lily sighed and moved her head up to face James. Her emerald eyes locked with his hazel ones.  
  
"No. But you know, the only thing I ever wanted . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
". . . was to do this-"  
  
James tilted his head a bit, and moved closer. He could see every beautiful eyelash, every beautiful sparkle in his love's jewel eyes. He could see every solitary freckle sprayed across her nose, every strand of red hair. He felt his and Lily's lips tingle as they kissed. James realized that he'd always felt empty in his heart before. Now it was full, and it was beating fast.  
  
Lily had always been against doing this kind of thing with James. But as her lips touched his, everybody around them seemed to dissolve, to disappear. Her heart swelled with happiness. Nobody except those two mattered anymore. They were they only ones in their little world, and though Lily would never admit it, she liked it. She didn't just like it, she loved it.  
  
Lily Evans loved James Potter. 


	9. Sleeping Suspicions

35 reviews!!!! Wow. Way more than I expected! Thank you everybody who reviewed! Thanks to SpartanGurl (first ever reviewer), Hayley, la la land, hefelump, George is hot, AlleyCat739, Pittsy (Thanks for confirming some British stuff for me!), princess emily, George is hot-MrsMoony, draco/hermione freak, Jewls, monica, Clea, chibi minamoto (Hurry up and update YOUR story! ^_~), klb 14345, sailorsunandchildofthesun, magical- girl, Catgrl52 (Wow. You reviewed a lot! ^_^ Thanks for pointing out some mistakes.), DLkidster, jainajag00, lizpurdypups (Cool! What state do you live in?), and Ruth! (Yeah, I hate it when it's overloaded too!)  
  
*catches breath* Ok, after that really long intro, here's chapter nine! Oh, and I don't own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
* * *  
  
The kiss was sweet. It lasted for what seemed like eternity. Lily moaned with pleasure as she deepened it. Finally, it was James who pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Lily. I kind of stole you from your date." James mumbled.  
  
"No, no, James! Todd was kind of drunk, I . . . I think he left after you . . . caught me. Look, he's dancing with Leslie over there." Lily pointed to where she spotted her date.  
  
"And stepping all over her too!" James laughed, catching sight at a frustrated Leslie trying to avoid getting stepped on.  
  
"Guess drunks have a short attention span." Lily giggled.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
All of a sudden, Lily's head ached, and she fainted. She vaguely remembered the butterbeer Todd had given her . . .  
  
James caught her. Her head was leaned against his chest and Lily was smiling. But when he shook her, she wouldn't wake up. He scratched his head. He thought she had fainted, but he wasn't sure. He decided to carry her back to the dormitories. Thank goodness they were in the same house so he could get in.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Sneezewort." James said quickly.  
  
The Fat Lady eyed Lily's limp figure in James's arms suspiciously, but she said nothing of it.  
  
Lily was starting to slip off him, so he wrapped her arms around his neck. It was late, and only three fifth years were up, watching him bring an unconscious girl upstairs. The three were girls, and James noticed that as he approached the girl's dormitory stairs that they were watching him intently with eager smiles on their faces.  
  
What's up with them? James wondered.  
  
James took about 10 steps up the stairs when the step suddenly transformed into a smooth slide. James yelled in surprise as he and Lily tumbled and slid down the stairs. James landed face first. Lily was right behind him, but luckily she had landed gently. James could hear the fifth years giggling, and his face was turning red.  
  
"What?" James demanded of the fifth years, "Do YOU want to carry her up there?"  
  
The fifth years, still giggling, shook their heads.  
  
"Aw man!" James erupted. "If I can't go to the girl dormitories that means Lily can't go in mine, so what in the bloody hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Actually," one fifth year said, "girls CAN go into boy dormitories. But not the other way around." She erupted in fits of giggles again.  
  
James looked dumbstruck. "What? They can? That is not fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair." The trio said in unison, giggling like mad.  
  
James picked Lily up again, and went up to the boy's dormitories grumbling to himself.  
  
He arrived in his dorm to find that all of his roommates were all still at the dance. Good. How he would explain bringing a girl into their dorm . . . Sirius would act like a kid at Christmas.  
  
He gently lay Lily down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He was a guy, so he didn't consider pulling her hair down. He stared at her sleeping form for a bit, imaging things. Then he draped the curtains around her, hoping the other guys wouldn't see.  
  
Wait. Where am I going to sleep? James thought. But then he remembered that Steven was Muggle born, and for some weird reason, his mother had packed him a "sleeping bag." Apparently it's like a portable bed.  
  
James rummaged in Steven's things until he found it. James could only hope that the guys were sleepy enough that they wouldn't notice him on the floor- or step on him, for that matter. He laid it near his own bed and figured out the zippy things and was able to find sleep. His dreams would be sweet, and full of Lily.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily woke up and yawned. It was then when she realized that her hair was still tied up, and it was a mess. She was still in her dress robes. Then it came to her: the butterbeer! Todd HAD been gone for a long time; maybe he played a prank on her and put a delayed sleeping potion in it. It would wait for maybe ten minutes, but then the drinker would fall asleep afterwards.  
  
"Oh when I get my hands on you . . ." Lily threatened.  
  
She pulled back the curtains and jumped out of bed. She landed on something squishy, and she heard a scream-  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Lily looked around for the source, nervously digging her toe into the squishy thing.  
  
The scream went on. Now it was saying, "Getoff! Get . . . off!"  
  
Get off? What? Lily looked down and saw that she was stepping on James Potter's stomach. Oops.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Lily apologized shrilly as she jumped off James. James sat up, panting hard.  
  
"Thank you . . . I . . . I can finally . . . finally breathe." James gasped.  
  
Lily kept on apologizing and James kept on trying to get his breath back.  
  
By that time, Lily noticed that the room was not decorated right. Instead of pictures of home and out of Muggle magazines, there were Quidditch team posters. And the people opening the curtains grumpily weren't girls . . . they were boys!  
  
"James, what are you yelling about?" Sirius asked while rubbing his eyes sleepily. Then he spotted Lily. He rubbed his eyes again. Lily's hands were pressed against James's chest, and James was still catching his breath. They both looked messy, and James was lying inside a large sleeping bag. Maybe big enough for two . . .  
  
Sirius was getting suspicious. "Ohhh.well if you two want to have a little bit more privacy, I'd try the closet, mate."  
  
"No, no! It's NOT what it looks like Sirius! It's NOT . . ." Lily stuttered, looking completely shocked at what Sirius was suggesting.  
  
Sirius looked at her skeptically. "It's NOT Sirius, believe us . . ."  
  
"Really? I don't hear James saying anything, just you. And he looks pretty red with embarrassment there, Lily." Sirius pointed out.  
  
James's face WAS red, but because of his brief inability to breathe. And it's hard to talk when you're catching your breath.  
  
Now the other boys were listening in on the conversation, barely able to contain their laughter.  
  
"But it's not. . ." Lily tried desperately.  
  
This gave Lily and James both a lot of explaining to do.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, some people expected more to happen. Press the button and review please! 


	10. A Terrible Misunderstanding

WOW . . . 50 reviews!!!! 0_0 I for one am absolutely shocked! I never expected to get that many until the end of this fan fic . . . and as far as I can think of, we're not at the end yet! Thanks to all the reviewers and keep reviewing! They brighten up my day! ^ _^ Well, now it's time to see if Lily and James can get themselves out of this mess. If they can . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius, it's not what you think!" James said, just realizing what was going on. "Lily stepped on me and-"  
  
"James that is the lamest excuse ever. She stepped on your foot and you just NEEDED to come back and snuggle with each other?" Sirius countered.  
  
Lily's face was deep red, and she was practically snarling at Sirius. "Sirius, you have a very dirty imagination. I bet you get that ideas from those images of what you'd like to do with Celia, eh?"  
  
James slapped his forehead. "No, Lily, don't get him mad . . ."  
  
Sirius's face was getting redder (apparently he HAD been thinking those very thoughts) and he looked angry. James groaned. It was going to be a chaotic war in about three, two one . . .  
  
"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WAS DESPERATE ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY SLEEP WITH THE GUY I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE!" Sirius roared.  
  
Lily winced back suddenly, her eyes full of hurt and shock. "Well," Lily began, her eyes glistening with newly sprung tears, "I'll have you know that you're the biggest jerk in the world and I don't know what Cel sees in you and I think you should just . . . just eat slugs or something!" Lily ranted on and on.  
  
"Sirius, Lily fainted . . ." James tried to explain, but Sirius's yelling drowned him out.  
  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JOIN A NEW CLUB; IT'S CALLED SLUTS 'R US! WITH A BACKWARDS 'R'!"  
  
"Sirius . . ." James feebly tried again, but  
  
Lily felt like her head had been split into two. Not only because of Sirius's terrible yelling, which probably already woke up everyone in Gryffindor Tower, but also because James didn't try to defend them. Lily couldn't believe he didn't say anything. It would break his dignity as much as hers! Even Lily didn't really understand how she ended up in James's dorm room. And she was even more hurt that Sirius, though annoying, was someone she usually considered as a friend.  
  
"You know what Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius tends to keep on yelling for a while after he starts once. It comes as a habit when you have arguments with a pure-blood mom and dad who hate Muggles and are trying to convince you of the same thing.  
  
"You really should know who your friends are." With that, Lily got up and walked away.  
  
But not before she said one more thing to James. "Thanks a lot for sticking up for me, and us. This is as much your fight as mine." She said sarcastically.  
  
"But-" James tried to tell her. But as usual, she blocked him out and ignored him. Like she usually did.  
  
James stared at Lily Evans walk out the door with a broken heart.  
  
"-I DID try Lily, I did. It was just STUPID SIRIUS AND HIS LOUD MOUTH SO YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME!" James originally talked to the door, but then he started screaming at Sirius.  
  
James waited until Sirius calmed down, and then realized what he had done.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry James! I didn't know what I was doing!" Sirius apologized.  
  
"Well it's too late now, isn't it?" James said with a haughty fire in his eyes.  
  
"Now you've done it Sirius." said Steven.  
  
"You've got to control that temper!" Remus scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? Sorry!" Sirius said, "I'll do anything James! Clean your side of the room-not that I can, it's so messy-or get you another date- (Sirius stopped right there because of the dirty look that James sent him) heck, I'd even lick your shoes, Potter, if I have to!"  
  
James knew Sirius all too well. True, he was sincerely sorry, but he also found the whole thing amusing, and the last bit of his apology about licking his shoes were certainly a joke. But Steven and some of the other roommates didn't know that, did they?  
  
James smiled a wicked grin. Oh, you'll pay, Sirius. Even if you are my best friend.  
  
"Ok then, Sirius." James said, "Lick my shoes. Once I put 'em on, of course." James treasured that horrified look on Sirius's face forever. It was so funny! So he put on his shoes and pointed at Sirius, then to his sneakers. "Go on, lick them. You said you'd do anything."  
  
Sirius glared at James. But boys being boys, he couldn't back down otherwise he'd be seen as a chicken.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said reluctantly. Oh, James knew all right. Sirius could tell by the victorious smirk on his face. But then, if he were James, he'd probably do the same thing.  
  
Sirius kneeled on the ground and leaned closer to James's sneakers. As he neared the shoes, he noticed the mud splats and grass stains on it and was revolted. Finally, he licked the tip of his shoe thoroughly, and then spat it all out, his face turning slightly green.  
  
"What the hell is on that thing?" Sirius demanded, still spitting out the taste he couldn't get rid of.  
  
James smiled. "Well at Quidditch practice yesterday, I accidentally stepped on some manure."  
  
It took Sirius a little minute to let that sink in. Then-  
  
"Oh MAN YOU ARE GROSS! THAT'S NASTY, POTTER!" And with that, Sirius ran over to the bathroom as quick as he could.  
  
James was on the floor rolling with laughter. But even with that small bit of revenge, he couldn't get the image of Lily's hurt face and beautiful, green, teary eyes out of his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"That JERK! Oh my god, nothing happened. I don't even know how I got there. He had the decency to sleep in a sleeping bag-"  
  
"What's a sleeping bag?" Margaret asked, confused. (She's a pure-blood)  
  
"Portable mattress." Celia explained quickly. "Go on, Lily."  
  
So Lily went on and told them the story as far as she figured out.  
  
"So as far as we're hearing, it's really your date, Todd, to blame, not James." Margaret pointed out.  
  
"No, it's ALL James's fault! Sure, it's Todd's fault too, but Ja-Potter just sat there and didn't even stick up for me! And Sirius! God, I thought he was better than that!" Lily rambled on and on.  
  
"Lily, if Sirius was really yelling that loud, than how could James-" Celia interrupted.  
  
"Never mind that. I've made up my mind. I'm never EVER going to talk to James Potter again if I can help it, and I don't want to hear his name spoken when I'm around, alright?" Lily demanded.  
  
Margaret and Celia had no choice but to give in. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Good."  
  
I will never ever talk to James again, Lily tried to condition herself to that fact, I will never dance with him, never hug him, never help him, never ever relive that one, sweet, beautiful, pure moment of their kiss . . . 


	11. Giving Up Hope

61 reviews!!!! Yea!!!! The author is now very happy!!! Yeah, I know, the shoe thing was kind of gross, but I thought it'd be funny. Anyways, thank you everybody. Oh yeah, and I decided to change the plot COMPLETELY from the book. Lily never gets back together with James and instead runs off with Lucius Malfoy (sorry if I spelled his name wrong)! Now it all belongs to me! No more disclaimers! *laughs evilly* No . . . that won't work. Guess the plot ends the same as the book and it all belongs to J.K. Rowling . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Lily, stop!" James yelled while trying to track down Lily.  
  
Lily ignored him and started going up the steps.  
  
"God, Lily, just stop for a moment!" James said, finally catching up to her. Lily stopped suddenly on the stairs, causing James to run into her and knock her books and quills out of her bag.  
  
"Great, thanks a lot Potter. Now I'm going to be late for Charms." Lily grumbled angrily.  
  
"Then let me help." James pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't need any of your help anymore Jam-Potter."  
  
"Please Lily, just listen to me-"  
  
"I've tried that, and look where it got me. You know how Sirius bellowed his lungs out that morning? Well girls today have been asking me every chance they get what it was like, and to explain how it all happened and all that. I've tried explaining to them, and some people even started to stretch the truth and made it sound like I raped you or something. And gee, I wonder what the poor victim has been saying to get them to believe that!" Lily picked her bag up and went on her way.  
  
James was hurt, and he was angry. Did Lily think that she was the only one that was being teased and tormented with these questions? James had been getting those too, and he had told the truth. Except, the only problem was, it wasn't exciting or juicy enough, so they MADE it juicy gossip and rumor.  
  
"Lily, you're making a mistake." James told her turned back. "You're not the only one in humiliation, you know. I tried that night, but Sirius is so loud-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Potter."  
  
"I love you Lily."  
  
Silence. Lily stopped in her tracks, and James had a bubble of hope in his mind, for he meant those words. "You don't mean it."  
  
The bubble burst.  
  
"You can't mean it. We're sixteen, Potter. We can't fall in love. It's too early. Good-bye, James. It was fun while it lasted." Lily said, and then she walked off.  
  
James just stood there, absolutely shocked and his heart filled with pain. How can this be the end?  
  
But what James didn't know was that as Lily said those words, she shuddered, and silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
* * *  
  
For the rest of the year it was like that. Lily didn't know how she avoided James so much; she thought he would trail after her like he used to, but she was relieved to find that he didn't. But a part of her broke apart. Not following her like a puppy meant that he lost hope, that he wouldn't bother trying again. He had told her he loved her, but could he mean it? But the real question was: did Lily love him?  
  
* * *  
  
James knew it was over. He had probably lost Lily forever, and all because of a stupid rumor. He thought Lily was stronger than that. But then, maybe it was just an excuse: an easy way out because she was still afraid of going out with him. Well, she's managed to avoid him long enough: it was May, and the school year was almost over. And his love for Lily was still intact, no matter how many rough beatings it's been through.  
  
Well, the full moon was almost here, so maybe a little fun with his best buds would cheer him up.  
  
"C'mon, we've got to hurry! We're late already; Remus is going to wonder what happened to us!"  
  
"OUCH! Peter, that was my foot!"  
  
"Sorry-OW! James that was my BUTT!"  
  
"Sorry, but I had to do something to keep you quiet!"  
  
"Shut up you guys, someone will hear!"  
  
"We'll be good!"  
  
"Wormtail, go hit the knot."  
  
Peter transformed into a rat and scurried into the tree like he usually did. He touched the knot, causing the tree to freeze.  
  
Then Sirius and James transformed into a dog and a stag. They ran in and saw the werewolf-Remus-chewing on the leg of an old rocking chair. Sirius barked at him to get his attention. Remus looked up and kind of cocked his head to one side. It would look cute if he wasn't showing off his big pointy teeth.  
  
Tonight was maybe the most fun James had had in a while. This is because they discovered a new entrance-the one behind a mirror. Unfortunally, it was caved in. But they did see a pair of bright yellow eyes behind a crack . . . and covered that crack up since the creature growled murderously at them.  
  
They were able to sneak back into the Gryffindor Common Room, and cheerfully went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"And the winner of the House Cup is . . . Gryffindor House with a total of 4325 points!" Dumbledore announced, raising his goblet in the direction of the Gryffindor Table.  
  
The whole table erupted in a roar of applause. James and Sirius were among the louder ones. Lily clapped loudly with a large smile on her beaming face.  
  
* * *  
  
James was on the train back home with his friends with him. They joked as usual, had fun as usual, made fun of Malfoy and Snape as usual, but James's heart was not into it. A piece of it was filled by Lily, and then it was shattered by her as well. And a half a year's time was not enough to heal from that kind of damage. All James could hope was that his heart would someday heal, or his love would come back to him someday.  
  
* * *  
  
That was a shorter chapter than usual, but I'm trying to type fast. Well if anyone wants to, they can e-mail me at j_j_s10@yahoo.com if you want. Well, please review. 


	12. The Evil That Is Voldemort

Wow. Oh my god. 70 reviews and climbing! Again, I am shocked and very thankful to all of you! *hugs all reviewers* Some of you thought I was going to be mean and evil and stop it right there at chapter 11? Well I'm not, so I guess that means I'm nice and angelic . . . ok, not really, but close enough! ^_^ Too bad none of this belongs to me . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was crying in her sleep again. Not even her parents knew it, although Petunia heard her once. She figured it was just because she was away from her freaky friends and is now with her boring, normal family. But Petunia was far, far from the truth.  
  
A piece of Lily felt empty. It was unbearable, and she didn't know why. Maybe deep down she knew the reason, but her mind refused to see it.  
  
James Potter . . . where are you when I need you?  
  
* * *  
  
James's heart felt cold and hard, like a stone. He had opened himself up to Lily, like with that kiss, and he felt like he'd wasted it on her, who so obviously will never come around. He just hung around with his friends, laughing and playing pranks on his sister and stuff. (The pranks have been getting even more elaborate since Sirius came to stay at James's house last summer.)  
  
But even Sirius noticed something different about James. He didn't seem to enjoy making his sister squirm like he used to. That was very unusual of James. Plus, Sirius would have thought James would be angry that he was still dating Celia, Lily's best friend. But he wasn't. He figured that James was still unhappy about Lily. Sirius was dead right.  
  
James sort of went mechanically when he did things, always with slight reluctance. Whenever Sirius would suggest that James go talk to that pretty girl over there alone in the corner, James would shoot Sirius a murderous look and Sirius would reluctantly back down.  
  
Lily Evans . . . why can't you love me?  
  
* * *  
  
AUGUST 25, DIAGON ALLEY . . .  
  
Lily smiled a Celia cracked a joke. Margaret was checking out a boy in front of the Quidditch shop.  
  
"Ok, so we've gotten our books, gotten our wands tuned . . . what else?" Celia pondered out loud.  
  
"What about new robes?" Margaret suggested, eyes now off the boy. "Mine are getting pretty short."  
  
"You think that's a good idea, Lily? Lils? Hello! Are you with us?" Celia waved her hands in front of Lily's face.  
  
"What? Oh! Right, good idea." Lily's eyes lost that clouded, lost look and now the emerald sparkle gleamed through.  
  
"Lily, you've been out of it all day, what's the matter?" Margaret asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm . . . I'm just thinking about how this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts. You know, I may never see that place again. It feels like a second home." Lily lied. But by the looks on their faces, Celia and Margaret bought it. Whew!  
  
"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" Margaret announced brightly. "Ice cream! You love the ice cream here, and so do Celia and me! I'll go get it! Chocolate for Celia and peanut butter and chocolate for Lily, right? And strawberry/vanilla swirl for me! Ok, meet you guys in front of Madam's? Bye!" Margaret ran off to buy their ice creams.  
  
"That girl loves ice cream." Celia commented.  
  
Yeah. Maybe some yummy ice cream will cheer me up. Get over James. Lily thought.  
  
Lily and Celia walked slowly over to their meeting place, taking their time to look at the things shown in the windows. They saw some Hogwarts people they knew and stopped to chat a bit. Luckily for Lily they didn't bump into James and his crew.  
  
Then, as they were nearing their destination, a cold chill spread throughout Lily's body. She could sense evil around her, something was coming. Then, she heard screaming and a cold, merciless laughter. She turned to see everyone fleeing one way or another, or disapperating right out of there. Then, she saw it, the source of the evil.  
  
It was a man, a tall, frightening man with black hair and very tiny eyes. The eyes were like snake eyes, just little slits. And they were red. His nose was unusually flat, and his voice was slimy smooth, yet high and evil.  
  
"Yes, fools, run, run while you can! For no one can face the wrath of Lord Voldemort and live! All you there! Learn my name, and fear it! No? Maybe you need a little convincing. Ah, they will do just fine."  
  
And Goosebumps went up Lily's arm as he headed towards Celia and Lily. Was this the murderous Voldemort whom people now call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who because they fear him so much they cannot even speak the name? They ran, but then Lord Voldemort uttered a spell that stopped them right in their tracks. Lily and Celia were trapped! They could not move!  
  
Lily felt fear like she'd never felt before. For this isn't a tiny tear of spiders or something, this was REAL fear. Lily quivered all the way down to her toes, her face was white, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Celia was scared out of her wits too.  
  
Oh my god, I don't want to die . . . I wouldn't even have the chance to apologize to James, to tell him . . .  
  
"Now which one shall I kill first? The one with the pretty green eyes? Or the one who has a beautiful complexion, so full of life." You-Know-Who stroked a finger on Celia's cheek. Celia had the courage and hatred enough to bite his finger.  
  
"Ahhh!" the scream was high pitched, and Lily felt like her ear drums were shattered.  
  
"You shall pay for that dearly!" he said, "No one crosses Lord Voldemort AND LIVES!!" Then he screeched, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Lily saw a flash of green light and then a small scream. Then, she felt something heavy against her shoe. When the green light subsided, Lily looked down. On her foot was the limp and still body of Celia. Her eyes were wide open, and they stared up at Lily, but they had no light, no friendly shine that Celia was known for. Lily screamed, screamed at the cursed monster, "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" And then tears coursed down Lily's cheeks as she cried for Celia, cried for the unlived life. Cried for how Celia would know miss out on the rest of her life, that Celia was . . . dead. Murdered.  
  
And Lord Voldemort laughed. He had killed someone, an innocent girl, not even an adult yet and laughed about it like it was some game. Lily hated him, hated everything about him. Hated his laugh, hated his cold, murderous eyes, hated his flat snake nose, hated his oily way of talking, hated that he had just killed one of Lily's closest friends without giving a care that she was just a teenager, just turned seventeen, just looked forward to the life ahead of her. The life that this abomination had just cut short. He cut short her life, and her dreams of becoming Minister of Magic.  
  
"Ah, that was a good warm up. Now for the green eyed one with that sparkle. That good sparkle. Well, once you're dead, it won't have that sparkle, will it? And I won't have to look into that good soul you have because of your eyes. They bother me. But since you spoke so outwardly towards me, it would be rude of me to send you to your death without a little present first! Crucio!" A jet of light came out of his wand and was aimed at Lily. Lily braced herself for whatever would come . . . and then she felt someone push her out of the way, and then heard a male scream of pain.  
  
Lily turned her head, and her sparkly green eyes were wide open with horror.  
  
On the floor, wriggling in agony was James Potter.  
  
He screamed as the invisible knives pierced his skin, dug deep into his heart, his head, and his very soul. He wanted desperately to die, just die so the pain would end. But part of him said, "No, you cannot die, because there is Lily." But, god, why won't the pain stop? Finally, the pain was released, and James clutched his chest, gasping for breath, his head feeling overwhelmed, and he felt like he was about to faint. He had never experienced such pain before, and he did not want to experience it again, ever.  
  
"So, the green-eyed one's little Prince Charming has come to save her, eh? Well, no matter, she'll watch him die first, and feel the guilt of being the cause of another death!" You-Know-Who raised his wand and said the incantation, "AVADA KED-"  
  
But a flash of light came in front of James and a force of good apparated there. Lily recognized the long white hair and beard of the person, even if she only saw his back.  
  
Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily's heart leaped as new hope arose in her heart. Never had she been so happy to see the headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledore scanned the scene before him. Celia, lying crumpled on the ground, the life sucked out of her now pale face, James, on the ground, looking like he'd been through torture, and Lily, looking scared out of her wits, and looking at Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle with pure hatred in her green eyes.  
  
Dumbledore shone of a great and mighty power, and his blue eyes were afire.  
  
"You have killed a little girl, Tom, yet you couldn't care less. I will not stand by and allow you to murder two more of my students!" Dumbledore announced, his voice echoed throughout the alley.  
  
"Don't call me by that name again, Dumbledore!" You-Know-Who screeched angrily. "How'd you get here so fast? Of course, not fast enough to save one of them, though, were you?" He taunted.  
  
"I was given call in the fireplace, Tom. Leave now and never come back."  
  
"HA! You think you can order me around like you did before, Dumbledore? Well, I'm older now, and a whole lot stronger than the likes of you, old man!"  
  
"LEAVE!" Dumbledore whipped his wand out and didn't need to utter a spell. His wand was held by a man with such goodness that it sensed the pure evil of the being in front of its master and immediately shot out a spell reflecting with pure goodness to confront the evil.  
  
Lord Voldemort's scream could be heard as the goodness hit him. "I will be back, Dumbledore, mark my words! And I will remember the girl and the boy! Mark my words, I WILL have them!" And he was gone.  
  
Lily felt like a great load was lifted off her shoulders. She was no longer under You-Know-Who's spell. She could move. And she did so.  
  
She crawled as fast as she could to the still recovering James.  
  
Lily surprised James and embraced him tightly. She was crying, and she whispered into his ear, "Thank you, James, thank you."  
  
James was stiff at first with surprise, but then he put his arms around her too and said, "Your welcome, Lily."  
  
Then, Lily whispered, "I love you, James, you know that, don't you?" Lily didn't even bother to look at his surprised expression and attacked his lips. James pushed back a strand of Lily's red hair and kissed her back; his heart breaking out from the stone it had become, and was whole again.  
  
* * *  
  
Whew, that was a long chapter! Sad, too. Don't worry, that's not the end of this fan fic yet! Please review, some advice is fine too. I'd like to see if I could make this any better for you guys, my readers! REVIEW! 


	13. Mourning for Celia

90 REVIEWS!!!!! *clutches heart* I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Somehow the rising review counts never cease to amaze me! ^_^ Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, and thanks Joey for the advice! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Something was wrong with my internet connection. Here is the new chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Lily broke apart from James. She felt better. Lily needed that kiss, that reassurance. Now she is ready to face the truth: one of her best friends is dead. She crawled back over to Celia, James trailing behind. Dumbledore was looking at the dead girl, his blue eyes softened with pity.  
  
Lily wrapped her hand in Celia's cold hand, and cried again. She whispered, "I'm sorry Celia."  
  
James heard and said, "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. It's You-Know-Who who did it!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at James and said, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
  
James and Lily looked up at Dumbledore, confused.  
  
Suddenly, they heard crashing inside a nearby shop. They heard a very familiar bellow-  
  
"LET US OUT! OUR FRIENDS ARE OUT THERE!"  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open violently and a red faced Sirius and Margaret stormed out of the shop. They spotted Lily and James and ran over to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay? Is . . . is HE gone?" Margaret asked, her lip trembling.  
  
"He's gone, but he will be back, Margaret." Dumbledore answered when no one else spoke.  
  
"Wait a minute," Sirius said, noticing Celia, "is that . . . oh my god it's Celia!"  
  
Sirius ran towards her, and Lily just avoided him stepping on her. She let go of Celia's hand and gave Sirius some room. Margaret just stood there with a horrified and shocked look on her face.  
  
Sirius took one look at her and fell to his knees.  
  
"Ce-Celia! Wake up!" Sirius cried in vain.  
  
"She won't wake up, Sirius," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Sirius didn't usually cry, but this was an exception. He was so sad, he felt numb.  
  
"He killed her didn't he? You-Know-Who, I mean." Sirius growled.  
  
Lily nodded. "He did. But not before she bit his finger. Be proud of her for that."  
  
The five of them stood and sat in silence, mourning for the girl who lost her life because some crazy serial killer wanted to prove a point that he was dangerous.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the first of September, and Lily was meeting up with Margaret outside Platform Nine and Three Quarters like they always did. They saw each other and smiled, but said nothing except a hello.  
  
They slowly dragged their trunks and got ready to run through the wall. Margaret went first. Lily looked around to see if anyone was watching, then followed suit.  
  
As Lily emerged from the wall, a piece of paper floated around and hit her in the face. Lily irritably took it off, but the cover story caught her eye.  
  
"You-Know-Who, Menace and Child Killer." Lily whispered the name of the story.  
  
She continued to scan the story, and there were pictures of all You-Know- Who's victims, Celia among them. Lily looked at all the photos. They all looked so happy, especially Celia. Lily jumped from one picture to the next. They listed each name and age below their picture. And as if they needed to get another point across, they listed how they died. Lily got shivers down her spine as she read how some of them died. Torture, barely recognizable . . . at least Celia's death was quick and painless.  
  
Because of all the media attention, Celia's funeral date had not been set yet. People kept on saying how it should be big and stuff, but the Celia's parents and friends knew that Celia would want a nice, small funeral surrounded by friends and relatives, not complete strangers who didn't know her until she appeared in the newspaper!  
  
"Lily! You coming?" Margaret's fake cheery voice called.  
  
"Be right there!" Lily called back.  
  
She pocketed the article in her Muggle pants.  
  
* * *  
  
The train ride there was dull and boring. Margaret read her new books with disinterest, and Lily put her arm on the window and stared out the window, marveling about how life can offer so many beautiful things, like the scenery outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius was still down about Celia. They all were. Sirius still cracked jokes, and James and Remus still teased him about how lame his jokes were, but anyone could tell that they're heart just wasn't into what they were saying. Peter listened but wasn't that sad. James thought that was suspicious and maybe something was up. But then Peter didn't know Celia as well as the rest of them did, so maybe that was it.  
  
* * *  
  
They all saw each other on the way off the train. Lily locked arms with James and said, "Let's go."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Margaret, you want to sit with us now that the love birds want their own horseless carriage?"  
  
Margaret nodded. "Ok."  
  
Over in the "love birds" carriage, James noticed Lily staring at the front of the carriage.  
  
"Is there a spider over there or something?" James teased.  
  
"You mean, you don't see them? I bet Dumbledore just put them in this year . . ." Lily said.  
  
"See what?" James asked, confused.  
  
Lily kissed him on the forehead. "The horses pulling the carriage, James. They're black and sort of ugly. Why can't you see them? Maybe it's a boy thing . . ." Lily wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe." James said uncertainly. He seemed hesitant.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy or something?" Lily demanded.  
  
"I'm not, really, I'm not." James said in a hurry, trying to avoid Lily's glare.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"It's just that I don't see anything!" James said.  
  
"Well that's weird. Oh well, forget the horses." Lily said as she kissed James on the lips fiercely.  
  
James happily obliged, but the horse thing concerned him a bit.  
  
* * *  
  
All of the new first years had been sorted, and dinner was being eaten. Lily all of a sudden had the urge to go to the bathroom, so she walked out.  
  
She was walking down the dark hallway, breathing in the familiar Hogwarts.  
  
Lily saw the knights' armor, and she was reminded of the horse that James couldn't see.  
  
"I'm not crazy. If I was crazy, then umbrellas would be dropping from the air and leprechauns would be flying around." Lily said to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a thump on her head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Lily looked to the ground and her eyes widened as she saw a pink umbrella on the floor next to her. Suddenly, the air rained with umbrellas as umbrellas of every size and color dropped down at Lily. Lily screamed as she covered her head and ran as fast as she could down the hallway.  
  
She made a sharp turn and found that no more umbrellas followed her.  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew."  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud cackling, and a flash of green circled her. It slowed down enough to show a little man with a green top hat and clovers everywhere.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Lily groaned.  
  
The leprechaun swirled and twirled around her, and Lily tried to wave it off. Lily tried to make a bolt for it, but another shower of umbrellas crashed on her head.  
  
Now Lily was getting really angry and irritated. She plunged her hand in her robes, searching for her wand . . .  
  
"PEEVES!" Lily stopped when she heard a loud voice coming down from the hallway.  
  
The Hogwarts caretaker, a grumpy old man with a name no one but Dumbledore could pronounce, came running down the wall towards the leprechaun.  
  
"Oops," the leprechaun cackled, "caught in the act, I was!"  
  
And then it clicked its fingers and changed its form, and Lily recognized it as a-  
  
"A poltergeist? What's Professor Dumbledore thinking?" Lily asked, incredulous.  
  
"That's what I'D like to know, missy." The caretaker grumbled. "Peeves, you've ransacked my private drawers, and now you'll pay!" But Peeves merely laughed and winked at Lily, then flying off onto another corridor.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" The caretaker roared, chasing after the poltergeist.  
  
Lily shook her head, wondering what the world has come to. 


	14. Career Advice

OH MY GOD!!!! I cannot believe this story broke the 100 mark!!!! THANK YOU ALL! Thanks for making this my most successful story! Sorry to get all Oscar on you! ^_^ Anyways, here's something.  
  
Furnikle: Yeah, that is pretty confusing! ^_^ Voldemort was in his last year of school fifty years ago, and that's when Dumbledore was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Nobody ever said exactly what age Lily and James were when they died, but I'm betting they were pretty young. Just because all of that isn't set in stone, I may have fudged things around a bit to make it work because I can't call J.K. Rowling and demand for some answers!  
  
To everyone who wondered if I was ending this story soon, I intend to take this story all the way to the point of their death, and if you remember James dreaming about part of the prophecy about Harry I still have to make them fulfill their part of it. So, no, I am not ending it anytime soon! ^_^  
  
And sorry, I won't be able to update in a little while cause I'll be busy with getting ready for school and all, so . . . review!  
  
* * *  
  
After the umbrella and leprechaun incident with Lily, students all over from all four houses gossiped about people who had water balloons dropped on them, and chalk mysteriously drop from the sky onto their heads.  
  
Most people found it annoying, but James and Sirius found it extremely amusing when Snape had a bowl of toads dropped on him. Some even went down his shirt. There was a rumor going on about Snape needing counseling. Needless to say, some people traced the root of the rumor back to James. Of course, Lily didn't hear about that part of it.  
  
James made sure of that.  
  
This week was different. It wasn't because of the new potions teacher, whom Snape seemed to idolize, but it was Career Week. Since it was their last year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore would be interviewing students to see what their ambitions were, and give them the best advice he could on helping them succeed.  
  
Lily had to go in the middle of Charms.  
  
"Tell me the homework, okay, James?" Lily asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Like I'll be paying attention to what the homework is." Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's answer, but knew that he would do it.  
  
Lily walked down the corridors, trying to find her way to Dumbledore's office. Well, as it turns out she got lost, and had to ask the painting of a crazy knight for directions.  
  
This, unfortunally, got her running in circles.  
  
So finally, she asked another more reliable painting, which pointed her in the right direction.  
  
She found the Golden Griffin entrance, and realized that she didn't know Dumbledore's password. How the heck did he expect them to get in? Suddenly, the griffin spoke, causing Lily to jump.  
  
"State your name and house." It said in a deep, gruff voice.  
  
"Uh . . ." Lily trailed off.  
  
"There is no 'uh' listed as a student. Good-bye." The griffin stopped talking.  
  
"No-wait! My name's Lily Evans and I'm in Gryffindor House! I have an appointment with the Headmaster!" Lily tried again.  
  
"I see. Lily Evans, stand on the stairs."  
  
Lily obeyed the griffin, but feeling a bit uncomfortable and unsure about this.  
  
Lily whimpered as the stair began to rotate upward. When she reached her destination, Lily gasped in awe.  
  
The place she was now in was beautiful! It had this good shine, and there was something from all around the globe! And what really caught Lily's eye was a red bird perched near Dumbledore's desk. Its scarlet head was beautiful, and its wings were tipped with gold.  
  
"A phoenix!" Lily gasped.  
  
"Yes, I just got him. His name's Fawks." Dumbledore said with a smile. (A/N: I don't know if Fawks is a boy or a girl, but right now I'm just saying he's a boy)  
  
"He's beautiful." Lily reached a hand out and looked at Dumbledore, asking if she could pet him. Dumbledore nodded his consent.  
  
Lily stroked the phoenix and heard it sing, enjoying Lily's touch. Finally, Lily reluctantly retracted her hand and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"We are here to discuss your future career, Lily. But before we do that I'd like to offer my condolences to the passing of your friend, Celia. How are you taking it? As far as I know, a funeral date has not yet been set." Dumbledore began, his blue eyes saddening.  
  
"I'm fine, really. It's been hard . . . but I'll live. I don't know about her parents, though." Lily mumbled, her eyes clouding.  
  
"Hmm." Dumbledore allowed a short silence. Then he went back into Professor- Mode and started up again. "So, Lily, do you have any idea of what you want to be after you graduate from Hogwarts?"  
  
Lily thought. "Not really. I've given it some thought, but I don't know what works for me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, many students have that problem. Try this: close your eyes and let the very first thing that comes to your mind be your answer for now."  
  
Lily closed her eyes from Dumbledore's beautiful office and cleared her mind. The first thing she thought of was James, but how could she make a career of James? Forget that.  
  
Before she knew it, Lily's mind was drifting off on its own. Now images and memories were flashing before her. She felt the familiar chill go up her spine as the memory of Voldemort came up. This one was longer. She saw Celia, and felt the same hatred. Then she remembered that the Aurors and Dumbledore were too late to save her . . .  
  
"I wanna be an Auror!" Lily burst out suddenly. But Dumbledore stayed calm.  
  
"An excellent ambition, Lily, but I must warn you: it's a very hard career to go into, getting in and once you're in. Once you're in, you sometimes can't tell your family anything because they may be tortured."  
  
Lily shuddered.  
  
"And getting in is extremely hard. You must get at least five N.E.W.T.s and above 'Acceptable' in, let's see . . . Transfiguration, you have to go in disguise often, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, obviously, and Charms. Then you have to undergo about another three years of brutally hard training. And in the end you may not even make it. Are you sure?"  
  
Lily nodded. James was right. When Lily got her mind set on something, she would go through with it all the way!  
  
"Excellent. I think this Career Advice session went just fine." Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes did that reassuring twinkle. "Now go back to class and work hard."  
  
"Yes Professor. Thanks." Lily smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the Griffin, taking one last look at the office.  
  
"Oh, and Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't be afraid to live out your life, because you don't know how long you'll have it." Dumbledore said.  
  
Lily stared at Dumbledore curiously and then waved good-bye. She felt the griffin shift and the stair began to rotate downwards.  
  
* * *  
  
"James!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you get the homework?" Lily asked.  
  
James blinked. "What homework?"  
  
"The Charms homework, you prat!" Lily shouted at him, making people in the hall stop and watch them argue.  
  
"Oh. That Charms homework." James tried his best to look innocent.  
  
"JAMES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ME THE HOMEWORK!!!"  
  
James winced. He'd never admit it, but he was sort of afraid of Lily when she gets like this.  
  
Lily heard some giggling and chuckling from their little audience out in the hall. But they were probably laughing at James's helplessness.  
  
"Lily . . ." James began.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily shouted.  
  
"Your robes . . ." James pointed to the side of her robes.  
  
"What?" Lily turned her head to look. "Oh no."  
  
(A/N: The style of robes, in my story, is different in the past than in Harry's time. So like in the Muggle world, the robes fashion changes.)  
  
A long rip in her robes showed off part of her underwear.  
  
Lily's face burned, and then remembered that she had never gotten new robes. She growled at James, who had an, "I tried" look on his face. She found Margaret trying to push her way through the crowd.  
  
Lily grabbed Margaret's arm and asked, "Go with me back to the dormitories?"  
  
Margaret nodded and started to push her and Lily's way back out of the crowd. But Lily yelled at James one more time, "James! Tell . . . the Professor . . . that I needed to be excused for his class . . . tell him what happened . . . I'm sure he'll understand. You can do that at least, can you?"  
  
James nodded. "Just hurry up, will you Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded and got lost in the swarm of the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily and Margaret made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower and Lily changed into a fresh set of robes.  
  
"Ready?" Margaret asked as Lily walked back into the common room.  
  
"Ready. Let's go."  
  
They walked back in on the middle of class. The Professor looked at them sternly, and gave them the "evil eye" but otherwise didn't say anything but order the nearest pupils next to them to explain what they were doing.  
  
* * *  
  
As they sat in the common room that night, trying to do their homework beforehand, so they could have some fun tomorrow, which was Saturday.  
  
"I can't concentrate!" Lily fumed. James had his head on his book, Margaret looked half-asleep, and Remus looked paler than usual.  
  
"And where's Sirius and Peter?" Remus wondered.  
  
"Who knows?" James mumbled. "They could be anywhere; the bloody common room's packed!"  
  
It was true: the noise level of the common room was deafening, no wonder Lily couldn't concentrate.  
  
"I don't know how you guys can be so sleepy with all this noise." Lily mumbled.  
  
"I dunno. How can you be so awake?" Margaret countered back sleepily.  
  
"James . . . you want to study in the dorms instead?" Lily asked.  
  
"Study . . . more likely to snuggle than study." Remus muttered. (A/N: Snuggling is kissing in British, I think. Don't know if I've mentioned it before or not.)  
  
"What was that?" Lily said sharply.  
  
"Nothing . . . nothing . . ." Remus yawned.  
  
"Coming, Potter?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . yeah . . . yeah . . ." James slowly put his books together, and the two made their way up into the boy's dormitories.  
  
"I told her long ago she should have been with James before, long ago. Did she listen to me at that time? No . . ." Margaret said randomly.  
  
"Well, James's head only deflated a little this year, so you really can't blame her." Remus replied.  
  
"Still . . ."  
  
"At least their together now. No it won't drive us crazy trying to set them up." Margaret finished. "I'm going to bed. Can't bear to study anymore."  
  
"Good night." Remus yawned again, and fell asleep in his chair. (Don't ask me how he could with all the noise.)  
  
* * *  
  
"So . . . had Dumbledore's career advice today, huh, Lily?" James said, much more awake now, "what'd you do?"  
  
"I said I wanted to be an Auror." Lily replied.  
  
"An Auror? Do you know what that is?" James asked.  
  
"I know. A dark wizard catcher. Hard to get in, hard to live, I know." Lily said.  
  
"Well . . . be careful about that. It's a dangerous job, that." James warned, "My uncle was one, and he died in a year of getting the job."  
  
"Don't worry about me, James." Lily said with a smile, and then she remembered something. "You know, Dumbledore said something to me."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"He said, 'Don't be afraid to live out your life, because you don't know how long you'll have it.' And I think he was talking about Celia."  
  
James didn't answer for a minute. "Sirius was a wreck after that happened. He lives at my house now, you know."  
  
"I could imagine how hard that must have been for him."  
  
"It was."  
  
They had a moment of silence, and then Lily locked lips with James, kissing him passionately.  
  
"What . . . what are you . . . doing? We're . . . supposed . . . to be . . . studying." James said in between kisses.  
  
"Living out life." Lily said with a mischievous smile as they knocked all their books on the floor.  
  
Soon after, a hand closed the curtains of James's four poster bed. 


	15. Funerals and Graduation

114 reviews! Thank you all! And . . . heh heh, sorry about the mix up with snoggle. I've never been to Europe and do not personally know any British people, so I tend to screw up on those words. Thanks to everyone who corrected me . . . which was about everybody. Sorry it took so long, but it was just with school and writer's block . . . or maybe it's just I'm too lazy to type up this chapter, you'll never know! ^_^  
  
Oh and another thing. Do you guys think I should bump the censor up to PG 13 or leave it like this at PG?  
  
Last thing: Ironically I thought authors who take forever to update are really annoying, but now I find there are reasons for them to leave us on edge so much! So please don't hate me and review!  
  
* * *  
  
Lily had left, seeing how late the time was and how her friends would be suspicious if she never came back. She smiled as she looked at James's sleeping form, and then realized what she had done.  
  
So she got back to her dormitory to her waiting friend Margaret. She looked Lily up and down and made a tisking noise.  
  
"What?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Messy hair . . . late arrival . . . no books . . ." Margaret smiled mischievously.  
  
A chill went down Lily's spine. Oh no. Her books!  
  
"So how long did you guys kiss before you had to come up for air again?" Margaret asked, her face spreading into a teasing grin.  
  
Whew. Lily's heart filled with relief. Margaret merely thought that they were . . . erm . . . passionate kissing.  
  
"Right, a minute. Or two." Lily replied absentmindedly. "I'm tired now; I think I'm going to go to sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
"Nooo! You have to help me, Lily. N.E.W.T.S. are in two weeks, and I'm completely lost." Sirius moaned.  
  
"Since when did you care about how many N.E.W.T.S. you have Sirius?" Remus asked skeptically.  
  
"Since this year is our last year, and after graduation James's parents will probably start making me pay rent, and I need a job to pay for that." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
"Uh-huh, right, actually they might now that I think of it." James said with an afterthought.  
  
"Well, I'm really the only guy here that cares about grades, even though I can't really get a job anyway since I'm not technically all human, or all wizard for that matter." Remus said in a middle of a yawn.  
  
"Oh come on, Moony! Sure you can get a job! Just . . . just tell them you need the night when the full moon is out off." Sirius suggested.  
  
They all laughed at that.  
  
"You know, James, you're the only person I know that copied off his girlfriend's career for Career Advice week!" Sirius said.  
  
"So? Maybe I've wanted to be an Auror for quite some time now." James huffed.  
  
"Or you could have ripped off the idea from your girlfriend." Sirius said again stubbornly.  
  
"Or maybe I didn't!" James retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay, boys, let's not fight, now," Lily said in her best soothing voice.  
  
"Okay, then, help me on this question Lily, I don't get it . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
A Week Later . . .  
  
"Lily, there's an owl for you!" Margaret said, pointing out the owl that swooped down, just missing Lily's hair. A fancy looking envelope was in front of her, like an envelope to an invitation to a wedding or a party.  
  
"What is it?" Margaret asked.  
  
"I don't know . . . but then as Lily got a good look at the envelope, it seemed to not only be addressed to her, but to Margaret, James, Remus, and Sirius as well. As Lily stared at the supposedly innocent piece of paper, she couldn't help but feel dread in her heart.  
  
Lily knew what was in it before she even opened it.  
  
"Well?" Margaret asked anxiously.  
  
"It's an invitation . . . to Celia's funeral." Lily heard Margaret draw in her breath.  
  
Going to her funeral . . . would mean admitting that she really was truly dead.  
  
"We have to tell Sirius sometime." Margaret said flatly.  
  
"I know . . . but part of me wonders if he'll even go," Lily answered.  
  
* * *  
  
"-as a loving daughter, as a student, and a loyal and faithful friend, we will all miss and remember Celia McBride." The priest concluded.  
  
Silent tears had flown down Lily's cheeks like water flowing down a river. She could hear Margaret sniffing, she couldn't see James and Remus, but she could see Sirius. God, Sirius must be in so much pain. His face was stone cold, devoid of all expression. But every once in a while, whenever the priest said Celia's name, Lily noticed that Sirius's face twitched, and it looked like he was trying hard not to cry.  
  
Afterwards the teens met with their friend's mother and father. After hugs and tears, Mrs. McBride told them how much it meant to her for all of them to come, especially with N.E.W.T.S. coming up in a week. It was rather emotional. Then, Mrs. McBride announced that she was pregnant with her second baby, and that when the baby's old enough, she will tell of Celia's bravery, and of her friends.  
  
They said good-bye to Celia's parents, and then they were off onto the train back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how does it feel to get our N.E.W.T.S. tests done and finished with?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"GREAT!" Sirius boomed. "I cannot believe I got through that!"  
  
Sirius seemed to be in an unusually hyper and cheerful mood ever since the funeral. His friends were starting to notice and worry about him.  
  
"Well, believe it!" Remus laughed.  
  
"I d-don't know." Peter said worriedly, "I-I'm not as smart and clever as you guys, a-and I'm not sure h-how I did . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Wormtail, I'm sure you did just fine." James reassured his friend, although he wasn't sure why Peter was so worried.  
  
"R-Right." Peter stuttered. (A/N: I don't really know if Peter really did stutter this much, but since I hate him so much and he seems to be like this I wrote him like that.)  
  
James slung an arm around Lily's shoulder. "And there's that certain benefit that since we have to train for three years we can comfort each other when someone else gives us horns during a duel or something."  
  
Lily scoffed. "Like they would!"  
  
"You never know, Lily. People change when they get older and get constantly hit with by charms and stuff." James said a matter of factly. (A/N: Don't know if "factly" is even a word. lol)  
  
"You know James, your logic . . . just isn't logic." Lily said before suddenly bursting into laughter and kissing James on the lips.  
  
"Get a room!" Remus and Margaret said in unison.  
  
But Sirius Black stared at his best friend and his girlfriend with sadness in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"And now, a toast to the graduating seventh years!" Dumbledore announced, raising his cup. Everyone attending followed suit.  
  
"You have been with us for seven years, through all the hard times, through all the friendships, and through all the homework, which I imagine was the worst of all, and now we salute you as you leave us for your future. Some of us who should have been here graduating aren't so if we would please allow a moment of silence." Dumbledore bowed his head, his long silvery beard steeping down, almost falling into his flask of pumpkin juice.  
  
Lily bowed her head down, her flaming red curls covering her face, which hid her tears. Celia was not the only student that wouldn't be there. Some kids in their graduating grade, kids she knew, were killed by You-Know-Who as well, because their parents posed a threat to him. So he slaughtered their entire family.  
  
"And now, on a happier note, you will all be awarded with Graduating Hats!" Dumbledore announced suddenly in a happier tone.  
  
Lily looked at Margaret in confusion. "Graduating Hats?"  
  
Margaret looked at her with a "you don't know?" expression on her face, but then she said, "Oh, you wouldn't know, coming from a Muggle family. When we graduate, we get 'graduation hats' which are bowler hats coordinating with our house colors. Then on the inside rim has the name of the house, your name, and the years you went to Hogwarts. It's also like a . . . what do the Muggles call it . . . television? Once the hat goes on your head, all your prime or important memories of Hogwarts are inside it, so whenever you want you can watch those memories with crystal clear vision! It's neat, isn't it, what magic can do?"  
  
Lily smiled. "That sounds like really complicated stuff!"  
  
"It is. I think only the top wizards like Professor Dumbledore can do that!"  
  
"We will call out your name and house. When you hear your name, please come up and receive your hat and diploma."  
  
Lily sighed in relief. She at least knew what a diploma was.  
  
"Anderson, Patty: Hufflepuff!" Everyone had a round of applause for Patty, especially the Hufflepuff Table. Only the Slytherins refrained from enthusiastic applause.  
  
The list went on in alphabetical order. Lily's name came up soon enough since her last name was Evans.  
  
"Evans, Lily: Gryffindor!" Dumbledore boomed. Lily's cheeks flushed red as she walked up to Dumbledore at the High Table. James, Sirius, Margaret, Remus, and all the other Gryffindors that knew her applauded loudly and James even whooped.  
  
Lily finally got to hear what Dumbledore said to each person.  
  
"Congratulations Lily on making it here so far. I hope this hat will preserve many fond memories of here. I really think you have potential, Lily, don't lose it." Dumbledore said to Lily as he placed the bowler hat onto her head and handed the diploma to her.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Lily said with true gratefulness.  
  
* * *  
  
"We are finished with school!" James shouted to a large Hogwarts castle.  
  
"I'm going to miss it here." Margaret said sadly.  
  
"Some more than others." Lily muttered, remembering how James and his friends used to treat people: especially Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh shush Lily." James said with a grin.  
  
"Besides, James, school isn't over for us yet." Lily reminded her boyfriend.  
  
James's grin faltered. "What?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Auror training lasts for three years and in the end you might not even be accepted to become one." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh . . ." James groaned.  
  
"Ha ha!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well you actually have to go find a job at the Ministry!" James retorted.  
  
"Mine's easy, I'll just apply for the Daily Prophet." Margaret shrugged.  
  
Remus looked sad. "I really don't know. I studied all the requirements enough for whatever job I wanted, but I don't know who'll hire me!"  
  
"It's alright, Remus," Margaret said, "I'm sure someone will hire you, just make sure you can have vacation at least once a month, and you'll do fine!"  
  
"I hope so," Remus said, but he seemed to cheer up a bit.  
  
"Now we're all going to keep in touch, right guys?" Lily said.  
  
"Of course we are, Lil, don't worry!" James said with a goofy grin.  
  
Lily sighed and took one last glance at the Hogwarts castle that she could have called her second home. She was sure going to miss this place . . . and the people too. Although not the classes and homework too much.  
  
But now that adventure was over, and now they are moving on: to the world of finding a job and hard Auror training.  
  
* * *  
  
Whew! There! I know I haven't updated in forever, so to make it up I mad this chapter extra long. Or at least, I think it's extra long. Anyways, review please! 


	16. Pre Auror Jitters

121 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Wow . . . I still can't figure out why people like this story . . . big hugs to everyone who reviewed! Yup, I finally updated. Now Lily and James have to go through Auror training . . . watch and see. Review please!  
  
Oh, should I bump the rating up to PG 13????  
  
And a question to all British readers (if there are any): What does "mickey" mean over in Britain? I was re-reading Order of the Phoenix and I came across that word and was totally confused. Thanks!  
  
* * *  
  
*~ Lily was a trainee Auror and was in a practice duel with a guy who had been in Hufflepuff, Stanly. She had the advantage for a while until Stanly shouted, "Ludicrous Hornus!"  
  
Lily was flung backwards violently, and she landed pretty hard. When she got up, she was surprised to see other in-training Aurors laughing at her! Stanly put a hand to his mouth and said, "Sorry!" She glared at her boyfriend, James Potter. He was pointing at her head, laughing, and said, "I told you so, Lily, remember what I said at graduation about crazy Aurors who give each other horns?"  
  
"What the heck are you saying?!" Lily demanded, and then found a window to look into.  
  
Lily screamed and stared at the long horns that stuck out of her head. ~*  
  
Lily screamed as she woke up in her bed, cold sweat running down her face.  
  
Petunia banged on Lily's door. When no one got up to open it, she just thrust it open herself. "What was all the screaming about?" Petunia demanded. "Besides, aren't you supposed to get a lot of sleep before going to that freak training camp thing?"  
  
Glaring at her sister, Lily said, "I'm just fine, thank you. And it's not a freak training camp, it's my CAREER."  
  
Petunia rolled her gray eyes. "Whatever. Well, at least I have an actual high school diploma, unlike you, who gets one in MAGIC and . . . oh wait, I forgot, you get a hat too!"  
  
"Why are you being so bitter about this?!" Lily demanded.  
  
Petunia sniffed. "I'm not bitter; I'm just disgusted at mother and father for WANTING a freak in the family!"  
  
Those words hit home and made Lily's heart sting. Her own sister . . . what had changed her so much?  
  
"If you think I'm a freak," Lily said slowly, trying to restrain her anger, "then get out of my room, you might catch the freakiness."  
  
"Fine." And with that, her sister stormed out of the room.  
  
Lily sighed and grabbed her pillow. She stuffed her face into it and screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
James knew he wouldn't see his family for a while. At least, not in the daytime. The Auror training would be near enough to his home, but he guessed that by the time he got home he'd be too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep on the couch.  
  
Today was a pretty big step for Sirius. He is a legalized adult now in the wizarding world, and cannot depend on James's parents. So he and James went out looking for an apartment for him, since he just turned seventeen. It was nearing the end of summer, and they would have to brave the big bad world of adulthood.  
  
They found the perfect apartment for Sirius, right smack in London, and it was close to James's house, so he could drop by anytime he wanted. James sort of wanted to be Sirius's roommate, but his parents wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"We love Sirius, you know we do, but can Sirius cook?" Mrs. Potter had asked him.  
  
"No, his food's terrible," James answered after some thought.  
  
"Can he do laundry when you're too tired to?"  
  
"He could do his own, but he'd be too lazy to do mine."  
  
"Knowing Sirius, he'll start dating again. What if he brought his girlfriend over? What if you brought Lily over?"  
  
"No, come on, we're close. So close that he probably won't mind making out with her when I'm in the room," James said cheerfully.  
  
"James . . ." Mr. Potter sighed.  
  
"What? He probably won't," James defended himself.  
  
"What we're trying to say is that we don't think it's a good idea to move in with Sirius right now, maybe after you're Auror training." Mrs. Potter concluded.  
  
"All right, fine." James gave in. For some reason he could never win an argument with his mother.  
  
"That's a good boy!" Mrs. Potter remarked, smiling. Then she ruffled James's hair (now you know where he got that habit from?) and James wiggled out of her grasp.  
  
"Mum!" He protested.  
  
"Sorry, dear."  
  
After that, with a sudden CRACK! Sirius appeared, landing on James's head.  
  
"Ow!" James's muffled voice came from underneath Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, James." Sirius apologized, but there was a sly smile on his face.  
  
"I thought the whole point of passing the apparition test was to be able to apparate without landing on a poor bloke's head." James complained, rubbing his head tenderly.  
  
"Sorry, James, just having a bit of fun. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Sirius added politely.  
  
"Hello Sirius. Will you be joining us for supper?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
"So . . ." Sirius asked James after James's parents had left to set up dinner, "are you rooming with me or not?"  
  
"Not, I think my parents have separation anxiety." James said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, well you can bet my old hag of a mum wouldn't." Sirius noted as if it was casual conversation.  
  
"That is too bad about your parents . . ." James began, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"James don't start with that again, okay? I am happier on my own with little galleons in my pocket than I was sheltered by them and their rich money." Sirius said firmly, showing that this was the end of this conversation. Then he let out a rich bark-like laugh.  
  
"I can't wait to see you and Lily after Auror training!" Sirius barked, "You're both going to be dropping dead!"  
  
"Shut up Sirius!" James retorted, "What about you and the Daily Prophet interview? If you make it in, your hand's going to drop off by the end of the week; they've never worked that hard in their life."  
  
"Naw . . . Hogwarts homework prepared my hands." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, you're going to join the Daily Prophet? I didn't know you liked to write!" James's mum said from the doorway as she was about to call them for dinner.  
  
"It's more of where I'm gonna go as a journalist than the actual writing," Sirius clarified, "I'm hoping I get to use magic to interrogate people . . . just kidding!" Sirius added hastily at the look on Mrs. Potter's face.  
  
"All right, come join us for dinner. By the way, Sirius, you're always welcome to come back for Sunday lunch with us, you know." Mrs. Potter added.  
  
"Thanks, I will." Sirius said with a smile, and then glanced at his best friend mischievously when James's mum had turned around. "Does she really think, with you're mum's great cooking, anything could make me stay away?"  
  
* * *  
  
Lily arrived at the designated place where they were supposed to have their training. She was impressed by the organization of it all.  
  
Soon after she arrived, her boyfriend showed up.  
  
"It's about time," Lily scolded.  
  
James put his hands up in a surrendering position. "Sorry! We got stuck in Muggle traffic; I don't know how Sirius even knew how to work those carb things . . ."  
  
"Cars," Lily corrected.  
  
". . . car then. Anyway, we got stopped by a Muggle please officer for speeding . . ."  
  
"POLICE!" Lily yelled, getting slightly irritated at James.  
  
". . . and he tried to give us a slip of paper . . . and asked for a 'driver's license' and of course Sirius didn't have one . . . so we just jinxed him with the Memory Charm so he wouldn't remember about it." James finished.  
  
"James! You can't just jinx a law enforcer!" Lily protested.  
  
James Potter shrugged that off, "Doesn't matter. Besides, we're legal, and you wouldn't want us being late for the first day of Auror training because we got sent to the Muggle Azkaban?"  
  
"James . . ." Lily began.  
  
But she never got to finish her sentence because James pressed his lips upon hers. At first she struggled a bit, but then she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
Lily heard whistling behind her, and she and James broke apart. They both blushed as they saw the audience they had attracted, probably all Auror in trainings that just arrived. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James grinning, despite himself.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the old warehouse opened with a creak. A robed wizard beamed out at the people waiting outside.  
  
"Come in, and welcome to your first day as an Auror!" 


	17. Auror Training

I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in half a year!!!! I keep on meaning to update, but stuff keeps on coming up (like finals), and I've had major writer's block on this story, but hopefully I'm rid of it now and I hope this chapter isn't crap. Okay, enough of my ranting . . . here's (finally) chapter seventeen.

...

Lily's heart pounded with anticipation as she and the other Auror-trainees filed into the huge training facility shielded by magic.  
  
Except . . . it was nothing special. It was just a rickety old warehouse.  
  
A witch in a traditional black, pointy hat stood in the middle of the room as they gathered around her. She wore half moon glasses very similar to Dumbledore's, and she cleared her throat, her voice empowered with authority.  
  
"Welcome to your first day at Auror training. Now, you do understand that this career you're choosing is a dangerous one . . . and once you start, there is no turning back. That is, if you make the cut. Some are just not emotionally or physically ready to be an Auror. If that is true of you, I'm sorry, but you'll have to pursue another career. We have enough deaths already; we do not need to sacrifice anymore unnecessary offerings. If you do not think you have what it takes, leave now."  
  
Nobody budged.  
  
"In that case, welcome to the Auror Academy!"  
  
With a wave of her wand, the entire warehouse illuminated gold, almost blinding them. James squinted his eyes and Lily raised her arms up to protect herself. When the light subsided, they opened their eyes and saw a transformed place.  
  
Now the walls were marble, Dark Wizard Detectors covered the walls. Several other wizards could be seen standing in a circle, watching this year's newest interns.  
  
"These are your professors. You will all be separated into groups and go around the room for today. Today will be easy-it will concern the basics. It will also give you a chance to get to know your professors."  
  
Lily reached for James's hand. "Let's stick together," She whispered to James. He nodded.  
  
Slowly, students migrated over to different stations. Some had to be sent to different stations so the groups would be even. Luckily for them, Lily and James were able to stick together.  
  
They were standing in front of a stage.  
  
"James . . . what do you think that's for?" Lily asked her boyfriend, unsure about this part of the magical community, her being raised as a Muggle and all.  
  
"Don't you recognize it? It's a dueling stage." James answered a matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
An older wizard was their professor for this station. He smiled mischievously at the crowd, and then cleared his throat.  
  
"Hi. My name's Alastar Moody. You can just call me Moody. Today, we will be refreshing your memory on the basics of dueling. We will only be disarming today. No spells that could possibly cause mortal wounds. Now . . . who shall be the first?" He glanced around, his watchful eye scanning the crowd. "How about you. The redhead."  
  
He was staring straight at Lily. "Me?" She gulped. Damn. She hated being first.  
  
"Yes, you. And how about the one over there?"  
  
A young man stared at the finger pointing at him, gulped, then climbed onto the stage.  
  
"Bow," Moody growled. They did so.  
  
"Now, introduce yourself," Moody ordered.  
  
Lily cleared her throat, sending a quick nervous smile to James, "I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Thomas Morgan," Lily's opponent said while reaching his hand out. She took Thomas's hand and shook it.  
  
"Wands at the ready," Moody instructed. He himself took out his own wand.  
  
Lily and Thomas simultaneously whipped out their wands. She stared at Thomas suspiciously as he flashed a grin at a girl in the crowd, who was giggling mischievously.  
  
They raised their wands and silently counted to three.  
  
"Exper-" Lily began, but Thomas blurted out a spell while Lily was still on "two".  
  
"Hornificus!" Thomas yelled as a jet of red light sped straight for Lily's head. Her head suddenly felt extremely heavy. She fell down onto the floor.  
  
Lily groaned and slowly got up, clutching her head painfully. But then, her hand came across something hard. Her fingers trailed up until it reached a pointy end. Only then did she notice everyone laughing hard.  
  
"Lily!" James pushed past the laughing students to reach his girlfriend. Lily was furious to see that his face was red and he was trying very hard to stop from bursting into laughter.  
  
"James! What the bloody hell is on my head?!" Lily demanded.  
  
James couldn't hold it anymore. He burst into laughter. In between gasps for breath, he managed to croak, "Horns!"  
  
Lily's face flushed to the color of her hair. She felt humiliated. Why her?  
  
"All right, all right." Moody growled as he pushed his way past and onto the stage. "Are you okay?" He asked Lily. Lily couldn't help whimpering, but she nodded. Then, Moody rounded on Thomas. "Didn't I specifically say disarm only?!"  
  
"Yes?" Thomas tried weakly.  
  
Moody loomed over the boy. "Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"Yes." Thomas repeated.  
  
"Yes to what?"  
  
"Yes to the question," Thomas blinked, slightly confused.  
  
"It doesn't tell me if it's a question or a statement," Moody growled.  
  
"Statement . . . sir," Thomas added for good measure.  
  
"Evans, take somebody to the nurse in that corner," Moody instructed, pointing a grimy finger. "As for you . . ." He picked Thomas up by the collar and started reprimanding him.  
  
Lily jumped down from the stage; her face was flushed red, and she started towards the nurse. James followed her.  
  
"Seriously, are you okay?" James asked with concern in his voice at Lily's silence.  
  
Sighing, Lily turned to James. "Trust me; the only wounded thing is my pride,"  
  
"Great first class, huh?" James said cheerfully.  
  
Lily glared at him, who smiled. "Cheer up, Lily. It was pretty funny."  
  
James's smile was still plastered on his face at Lily's suspicious glare. He tried to reach his hand towards Lily's butt, but she saw the movement and slapped his hand away. Doing this caused her to have to take her hand off her heavy head, and she fell over, leaving James laughing even harder. 

...  
  
Lily was grumbling all the way home. I really have to learn how to Apparate. She thought to herself as she splashed through the wet sidewalk.  
  
She thrust the key into the lock and stepped in out of the rain. Lily quickly shook the umbrella dry before coming into her parent's house (horn less).  
  
Tiptoeing as to not wake up anybody, Lily slowly closed the door and made her way up to her room. But Lily paused at a small scoff in a nearby room. She poked her head around the corner to see Petunia sitting on the couch, a fat young man asleep with his arm around her bony shoulder.  
  
Lily was surprised when she recognized the man. It was Vernon Dursley; the boy that Petunia had said pined after her. Lily didn't remember ever seeing him at the house . . . but then, she had just graduated from Hogwarts. Maybe 'Tuna had given in?  
  
"Back from freak training?" Petunia asked quietly, glancing down to make sure Vernon was still sleeping.  
  
"Yeah," Lily decided to humor her. "I thought you hated him," She added, pointing at Dursley.  
  
Petunia gritted her teeth, her long nose flaring, "Are you dense? He's right here! No one else needs to know about your . . . abnormality! And where exactly were you all night?"  
  
"What are you now, my mother?" Lily retorted sarcastically.  
  
"If I were your mother, I wouldn't allow you to go to that freak school."  
  
"Good night, 'Tuna."

...  
  
The next day, Thomas approached Lily with a slight blush in his face. He started to speak, but closed his mouth. But by an elbow in the ribs by a girl beside him, he spoke shamefully, "Sorry about yesterday. I was just fooling around,"  
  
"It's fine," Lily accepted, her good heart immediately feeling his discomfort.  
  
"Oh, and this is my girlfriend Cordelia." Thomas added, gesturing to the pretty girl beside him.  
  
Cordelia's bright blue eyes twinkled at them. "Hi. My boyfriend's definitely a troublemaker . . . sometimes you've got to keep him in line, right?" She poked Thomas's shoulder with affection.  
  
Lily grinned at James, who was amused by this. "So was James . . . oh, and this is James Potter."  
  
Thomas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the same witch who spoke yesterday.  
  
"Day Two of Auror training! Yesterday went quite well, except for that one little mishap," Lily glanced at Thomas, and the witch went on, "Today, you will be in different groups than before with a different teacher." She went on and then separated in different groups. This time, Lily wasn't with James.  
  
But she was with Thomas. He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I won't try anything funny this time around," and laughed a little.  
  
Lily merely smiled, not quite trusting him. He was nice . . . but very slippery.  
  
But then she saw two people who caught her eye. She began making her way towards them, Thomas following with a confused expression on his face. Lily made her way towards the couple and recognized them.  
  
"Alice?" Lily asked uncertainly.  
  
A plump but pretty woman turned around. But when her eyes locked with Lily's green ones, a smile spread across her face. "Lily Evans from Hogwarts?!" She shrieked with joy.  
  
"Yeah!" Lily replied as she and Alice embraced tightly. Then, Lily noticed a gold ring on a certain finger.  
  
Alice caught her looking at it and her grin became even wider. "We got married after we graduated," Alice explained, "It was a nice little ceremony with our families."  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Frank Longbottom," Alice answered happily, grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him forward.  
  
Frank smiled at Lily, his eyes twinkling. "So, how's Potter? Becoming a rising Quidditch star?"  
  
"Actually, he's here, training with another group. Didn't you know he was going for the Auror career?"  
  
Frank looked surprised. "Oh. He was such a damn good Seeker; I thought he would have tried out for the national team!"  
  
"Recent things happening . . . and with Voldemort on the loose . . ." Lily trailed off.  
  
Alice, Frank, and Thomas all winced at the name "Voldemort" but didn't say anything.  
  
"Things got too dangerous." Alice supplied.  
  
Thomas was listening in at a distance, looking very intrigued with this conversation.  
  
"And with Celia . . ." Lily stopped, the horrific memory of her best friend being killed in front of her very eyes playing in her mind.  
  
Alice's eyes were downcast, and she grabbed Frank's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I heard about that. I'm sorry for bringing it up . . ."  
  
"No, I brought it up. Besides, I guess she's the reason we both wanted to become Aurors." Lily said sadly.  
  
Suddenly, a young wizard stepped in front of the crowd. He was standing in front of a variety of gadgets, including mirrors with shadows in them, a weird small telescope, and more. "Today you will be learning about Dark Wizard catching devices. This right here is a very common one; most tourist shops have weaker ones. It's called a Sneakoscope. When it detects someone doing something untrustworthy—"  
  
The Sneakoscope in his hand began to whirl and spin, emitting a loud noise.  
  
"—it does that. Looks like someone's been bad."  
  
All of the students in the group looked at each other, looking for the guilty one. Lily's stomach had an odd feeling in it, like butterflies were inside them. A dark wizard here . . . out to kill more.  
  
The wizard looked at the frightened expressions on their faces and laughed. "Don't worry, it's extremely sensitive. It detects ANY kind of untrustworthy acts, like promising to call your mother but never calling. That's one problem with this device; it's sometimes too sensitive to really work. Now, this is called a Dark Mirror . . ."  
  
Lily sighed in relief, but that cold feeling in her gut still remained.

...  
  
After today's training, about a dozen of witches and wizards sat around a long rectangular table. The same wizard who taught Dark Wizard Catching Devices began to speak.  
  
"I think we may have some deception within this year's students," He said.  
  
The Head Witch moved her half moon spectacles higher up her nose before speaking, "Charles, do you really think so? Sneakoscopes are extremely sensitive. It could be responding to anything!"  
  
Several other witches and wizards nodded in agreement.  
  
Charles shook his head. "No, with all due respect Miranda, it wasn't just the Sneakoscope. The Dark Mirror, the Sneakoscope . . . every single Dark Wizard detector I had was reacting! And with times as dark as these . . . I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who had some spy here with us."  
  
Miranda closed her eyes. When she opened them, they had become serious and cold. "Then I guess we'll have to keep a sharp eye out for traitors in our midst."


	18. Loss

I am so sorry for my lack of updating. I know what I want to do and where I want to go with this story . . . I just haven't had the inspiration to write it. But then I watched _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _on DVD and re-read _Order of the Phoenix, _and finally got off my lazy butt and wrote this chapter. It's shorter than I usually write, but the exciting part's next chapter.

Thanks to Ruth3, chibi minamoto, and WolfCub2668 for their reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Lily fell on her bed, face first, utterly exhausted.

It has been a couple weeks since the beginning of Auror training, and Lily found she could only summon the energy to get up out of bed every morning, focus all her energy on training, then trudge her way back home and fall onto the soft comfort of her bed.

_I've really got to learn how to Apparate,_ she thought for the millionth time.

Lily realized tiredly that she hasn't really spent time with her family, friends, or James, other than in class. But then, vigorous Auror training doesn't technically count as a date.

And something has been bothering her. The Dark Wizard detectors have been going crazy the entire time . . . it wasn't just that one day.

Something was there.

Lily had a sinking suspicion she knew who it was too. There was this one girl who wore dark red lipstick and heavy eyeliner. She was what Muggles referred to as a Goth. Her dyed black hair was rough and unkempt, her expression always in a deep scowl. Lily honestly had no idea why she was even accepted in the first place.

She smiled as she heard James's mock scolding voice in her head, telling her not to worry, that the Professors are trained in what they do.

With that thought in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, James didn't come to training. Lily thought he looked a bit sickly yesterday, so she wasn't too worried. He probably just had the flu or something.

She was talking to Thomas's girlfriend, Cordelia, when someone rudely pushed past her. Lily turned around to protest, but froze her tongue when she saw it was the gothic girl. The girl's cold blue eyes stared at Lily with such intensity, she had to look away. Smirking with satisfaction, the girl walked on.

"Do you know who that is?" Lily whispered to Cordelia.

"Uh . . . I think her name's Bridget," She answered. "She was in my group a few times. Why?"

Lily shuddered. "I dunno . . . she just gives me the creeps,"

Cordelia nodded. "But don't judge a book by its cover,"

Rolling her eyes, Lily retorted, "Did you make that up all by yourself?"

Cordelia grinned. "Yep."

_That may be true, _Lily thought, _but I still think she's creepy._

The Professors were acting strange today. They were whispering anxiously in groups, often glancing back at the sea of students.

Something felt very wrong.

* * *

The next day, James was back. But there were heavy black bags under his eyes, and his eyes were red and swollen. He appeared utterly exhausted, and today, any remnant of his usual self-mocking arrogance was completely deflated.

"Hey," Lily started. But when she saw the state of his appearance, she felt instantly concerned. "What happened?"

James said nothing, just sat down heavily.

"What?"

"My . . . my family's gone . . ." James's voice caught somewhere in his throat. Maybe he shouldn't have come. But what else could he do? Sit at home and do nothing? He wouldn't be able to stand that.

Lily sat down next to him and put her arms around his shoulders, feeling a wave of nausea and confusion but knew James was the one that needed her now. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," he shook his head, "I just . . . can't sit there at home . . ."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked gently. But she had to admit, she was curious. What did he mean by his family? One family member . . . or truly all of them? Oh god, she hoped not. Lily had met the Potters before a few times when she went to their house for dinner. They were kind, good people.

James wasn't sure if he could say it. If he said it, it meant it was true. "Death Eaters went to my parent's house . . . they murdered all of them. My mom . . . my dad . . . my sister. . ." Tears began welling up in his eyes. He willed them not to fall, and he tried to blink them away, just as he wished that he could blink this whole damn mess away.

"Oh my god," Lily gasped. She was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say to help James?

"I . . . I only survived because I moved out in an apartment with Sirius!" James hissed.

Lily understood at the moment. James was not only dealing with the loss of his family, but guilt that he couldn't be there to help them.

"It's not your fault," Lily reassured him, "You couldn't possibly have known."

"I should have been there . . ."

Lily turned his face towards her. "If you were there," she said slowly, "you would be dead too. Would they want you wishing that you had died along with them?"

James looked slightly shocked. He released himself of Lily's grip and just sat there, eyes glassy, staring ahead at nothing.

It hurt Lily to see him that closed off. She could feel the wall he had formed between them. But she still felt that she needed to say what she did. It was just so hard. Lily could have said something like she can't imagine what he must be going through, but it'll be okay.

Except she did. She knew exactly how he was feeling at that moment. It was how she felt when she saw Celia murdered. The difference between their experiences was that James was wishing he was there, while Lily actually _was_ there. She watched the entire thing unfold, and couldn't do a dang thing.

So she waited.

Finally, James turned around, this time his face contorted in anger and hatred. "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all!"

Lily nodded grimly. "That's why we're here. Because of Celia, and now because of your family."

James merely nodded, his face falling back into defeat, but there was determination in his eyes, which comforted Lily. She just hoped he wouldn't go crazy with revenge.

"How's Sirius doing?"

"Fine," James muttered in a way Lily knew Sirius was not fine.

"What's he doing?" Lily asked.

James sighed. "He had to leave for a story for the _Daily Prophet_. He did all he could but . . ."

"He had to go," Lily supplied.

"Yeah," he grunted, "It's his first real job so . . ."

Lily wrapped her arms around James. He didn't push her away. They stayed there, completely still, until the teachers called for the class to separate into their groups.

"Hey Lily? Do you want to come over to my apartment later?"

* * *

Leaning her head on James's shoulder, they sat in silence. Usually James's apartment seemed to vibrate with energy. But not tonight. Tonight, the walls were somber, respectfully quiet in James's mourning. Everything was still, the clock on his wall ticking its way slowly to every minute, as if trying to slow the progress of time.

James was past the point of shock. During Auror training, he numbly made his way from lesson to lesson, ignoring the concerned looks teachers and students alike threw at him.

His heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest. Every time he walked, his legs felt jelly-like, as if it would collapse underneath him any moment. Everyone was gone. Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were his only family left.

Remus and Peter had both dropped by, not even having to use their voices to express their sadness. The looks in their eyes were loud enough for James, echoing off the walls into his head. After a tightly squeezing James's hand, they left, much to his relief. They were good friends. They knew that he wanted quiet, and two less pitying souls.

He truly had never appreciated Lily as much as he did in that moment. She stayed quiet and close to him, giving him comfort.

Finally, with great effort, he turned around to face her.

"Why'd they have to die? It's not like they were doing anything publicly against _him_ . . ." James asked, practically spitting with hatred when mentioning You-Know-Who.

Lily interlocked her fingers with his. She paused for a moment, carefully choosing her words, but trying to be sincere at the same time, "I don't know. There must be a reason, but it's a reason only You-Know-Who knows."

"I hate him. I hated him before but now . . . it hurts, Lily, it really hurts."

She embraced him, stroking his dark hair gently as he sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, now, I promise," Lily told him firmly. She had heard some of this before, at Auror training, but then his words then were restrained and only scratched the surface of what he was feeling. Now, he was opening up and his walls were down; she let him talk, this would help him heal, if that's even possible.

Not everyone will become an Auror. But Lily knew both she and James would, and when the time came, they will avenge those who lost their lives to the abomination.

* * *

Voldemort touched the imbedded tattoo on his follower's right arm. He felt the man's wince of pain; saw the gritting of his teeth, though he didn't really see it. His lips curled happily at the thought of the pain the others were feeling, the sharp burning and call to arms.

Soon, Death Eaters apparated in, one by one. Their dark hoods were lowered, masks beneath that hiding their identities. But Voldemort knew each of them. He could feel them.

Most of all, he could smell fear. No matter how long a follower has worked for him, he could still feel their fear in his presence.

"I will take half of you to stop certain people from stopping us before they can get to the point of gaining that authority and power," Voldemort began.

He felt confusion at his vagueness. What simple minded fools. Who else could he be talking about?

"Who has the courage for this task?" He asked.

The smell of fear spiked up even higher.

Everyone stepped forward. Good. If anybody stayed behind, they were cowards. To be a Death Eater, cowardice is not tolerated.

The task would not come for a few months, but it was a big one. They will be ready, and with the help of a man on the inside, it will be successful.


	19. Massacre

Thanks **Nashpoo** for the review! Man, I think I pretty much lost everyone . . . oh well, serves me right for never updating. I know where I'm going to ultimately take this story, but I've, as you've probably noticed, been having trouble with writer's block on _how _to write it. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Even though I've lost some interest for this fic, I will make sure I'll finish it. Thanks to those still reading for bearing with me. This chapter's for you.

* * *

_Graduation, finally, _Lily thought to herself, smiling. 

Both she, James, and Alice and Frank Longbottom had passed the various Auror finals with flying colors.

Now, they would be graduating to the real world, where the true danger lies. To their delight, Thomas and Cordelia had also passed, "barely" in their grinning words.

She looked over at her boyfriend. James's face was hard set and his eyes had developed a tiredness that replaced the pure mischievous energy he had just possessed a few months ago.

He'd really had to grow up fast.

But the past hasn't been completely shrouded in darkness. Petunia has actually begun to come around, especially after Lily demonstrated the perks of magic around the house, magically wiping all the dinner dishes clean in a second.

Though she still had a fresh determination to get back at Voldemort and his damned Death Eaters for what they have done to everyone, she still couldn't help but feel happy that her family was coming together. Her mother, father, and sister were all going to attend her graduation.

"_So I guess you're graduating from the freak school soon?" Petunia asked, this time in a teasing voice. She still referred to it as a "freak school" although she had lost the bitter tone quite recently. _

"_Yeah," Lily grinned. _

_Then she frowned. "It's a dangerous world out there, Tuna. My job's going to be an important one. People–people have died for You-Know-Who's hunger for power." _

_Petunia nodded sympathetically. "Your friend and your boyfriend's family." _

_Petunia could understand how much it must hurt, how much it ate her sister up inside. But she couldn't possibly imagine the true heart wrenching justified revenge that must infuse. She could sympathize, but she could never truly feel. _

_Thought she wouldn't admit it, Petunia was happy to be on good speaking terms with her sister. _

"_Well, we'll have you to protect us, right Lils?" Petunia commented reassuringly. _

"_I guess so," Lily replied, smiling uncertainly. _

_Petunia wrapped her little sister in a hug. "Don't worry about it. No matter what, we'll always be family." _

It made Lily feel guilty that she still had her family when James has lost his.

This just gave her more motivation to _be _that family for him, and she loved him even more than ever.

She knew that, someday, it would all be okay.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear this?" Thomas moaned loudly. 

"To scare off You-Know-Who's followers, silly!" Cordelia teased, barely resisting the grin that was emerging on her face.

Thomas just glared at his girlfriend. "But do we have to wear _pink _dress robes? It conflicts with my manliness, you see,"

Lily sniggered slightly, and she could see Alice trying and failing to stop smiling. Even James managed a small grin.

"Pre-graduation jitters?" Lily asked an unusually quiet James, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"No. I'm–I'm just wondering what my parents would say if they were here today."

Lily didn't speak for a moment, and when she did, spoke the most sincere she could grasp. "I'm sure they would say how proud they are of you."

"I guess,"

Sighing softly, Lily straightened herself and offered a hand out to James. "We'd better get going,"

Smiling at his girlfriend, James gladly took her hand, and they made their way into the beginning of next chapter of their lives.

"These witches and wizards have worked hard to get this far. Our select group has been narrowed down slightly so that we have nothing but the elite–our graduates today. I must commemorate them for their bravery in pursuing such a difficult job, especially in recent years. Let's give them a round of applause!"

The crisp sound of clapping could be heard echoing in the chambers. Soon after that, the ceremony began. Lily, though ecstatic that she was graduating, couldn't help but miss the distant carefree happiness that she had felt upon graduating from Hogwarts. The atmosphere was somewhat dampened by the guards positioned around the room.

"Lily Evans,"

She accepted her diploma with polite applause from the audience. She beamed as she saw Petunia and her parents' proud faces as she walked down from the stage, formerly the dueling arena.

When "James Potter" was called out, Lily clapped extremely enthusiastically, feeling that she had to make up for his parents not being there. After James was seated back down, Lily kissed his cheek softly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lily teased.

As the ceremony went on, they finally reached the last name, leaving the closing speech. As a student stepped up to speak, there was suddenly a loud _bang _as the doors flew open. Screams could be heard from the families waiting at bay.

"Wands at the ready!" The headmistress commanded, whipping her own out of her robes.

Entering through the doors were Death Eaters . . . masses of them. Cloaked and hidden, they began shooting spells from left to right. Lily and James flipped their chairs over, giving them cover as they tried to analyze the situation.

Some classmates began dueling the Death Eaters, only to find themselves double or triple teamed. Lily's eyes widened in horror as she saw someone's eyes roll back, falling down with a scorched back.

"_Stupefy!" _She spat, anger intoned in her voice as it hit a nearby Death Eater.

Suddenly, she felt herself being choked from behind. She tried to breathe, but found that she couldn't. James turned around. "Thomas?" he asked in disbelief.

Thomas smirked, one arm keeping a tight hold on Lily, and the other pushing his wand into Lily's head. "One move, Potter, and I'll blast her brains out."

"You –" James stuttered, unable to comprehend what was going on. Thomas was a Death Eater?

"The Dark Lord is great, thus, he requires sacrifices. After all, he can't afford fresh blood mixing with the blood of his loyal followers, can he?"

James froze. Oh god, Lily. He couldn't lose her! He couldn't!

Suddenly, his brain started to work again. He couldn't lose Lily, and he won't. His expression became cold as he finally grasped what had just happened. Thomas was a traitor. He was one of the bastards that killed his family, just as James would kill him.

His eyes were icy as they locked with Lily's; trying to tell her without words what to do. Lily's green eyes widened in realization, and gave him a wink of confirmation.

Meanwhile, Thomas was still speaking a monologue about how the Dark Lord was going to take over everyone and how the new world order was going to be great. Lily jerked her head to the side violently as James uttered a curse straight at where Lily's head had been a few seconds before –straight at the traitor's face.

Howling in agony, Thomas let go of Lily to grasp the smoldering half of his face.

Cordelia, who had just knocked out a pair of Death Eaters, saw what happened and came rushing over, still wary of any potential danger. "What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked at James. "Are you bloody mad?

"He's dirty, Cordelia," Lily explained coldly when she realized that Cordelia had no idea about her boyfriend's loyalties, "He's a Death Eater."

"No!" she shouted, "You're lying,"

But just as she was about to defend Thomas, he grabbed her and held her tight. "You caught me off guard last time. Not this time. Smith!"

Lily and James wheeled around to see an incoming spell directed at the back of their heads. Lily quickly used the Shield Charm, deflecting it and rendering it useless.

When they turned around to face Thomas again, they could see him backing away slowly, Cordelia still in his grasp. The poor girl looked utterly shocked.

James shivered as he felt a cold feeling creep up his spine. His honed Auror ability sensed something . . . powerful, something _dark_.

"Kill the girl."

The voice was cold, unfeeling. Thomas looked around wildly, searching for the origin of the voice. "But . . . but M-my Lord, is that really necessary?"

_It seems like he wasn't faking his feelings for his girlfriend, _Lily thought dryly, her hands tightening its grip on her wand.

"Show your loyalty; spill her blood," the voice hissed, edged with a vague threat.

"Yes, My Lord," Thomas replied, his voice shaking somewhat. But, his hands trembled and he fumbled with his wand, finally dropping it. Cordelia recovered from her shock fast enough to take advantage of the opportunity and elbow her boyfriend in the face, right where James had hit him with a burning spell a few minutes ago.

"_FOOL!_"

Suddenly, something sharp and fast whipped through the air, slicing Cordelia's throat cleanly. She grabbed at her throat with her hand instinctively before her face drained of color and she crumpled to the floor.

"_Crucio!" _

Thomas fell to the floor beside his love, twitching and writhing in agony, his screams echoing in the bloody hall.

"I will leave you to accept punishment. Pathetic, weak, fool."

Lily had been listening hard, trying to find the voice's origin. With that last statement, she was able to pinpoint his approximate location.

"_Stupefy!" _she shouted, pointing it in the direction of the shadows. The spark of red light was halted, though, with a mere wave of the wand.

"Stupid girl, do you _really_ think a simple stunning spell can stop Lord Voldemort?" he laughed, high pitched and cruel. He paused as he looked into Lily's defiant eyes. "Those green eyes . . . they look familiar. I remember promising to kill you. And so I shall."

Lily tensed, cursing the world. It couldn't end like this, not without a fight.

"_Avada –" _Voldemort began.

"_CRUCIO!" _

Voldemort was thrown backwards from the strong force of the spell. Lily turned to see who her savior was, to find James, breathing hard, his wand out and his face contorted with rage and hatred.

"_Murderer._" He spat, all of his pent up rage and anger worked into that one spell.

Lily, though glad from the rescue, couldn't help but think, _James just used a one of the Unforgivable Curses. _

Voldemort smiled. "Another day, I think." With that, he disappeared, with the last of the Death Eaters apparating after him.

"_Damn it!_" James screamed, kicking a chair over, "He _got away._"

"James, stop it!" Lily grabbed his arm roughly, "That's not going to help anything! We should help those who are hurt." She told him, trying to keep her voice steady for his sake.

That was when she truly absorbed everything that had happened. Dozens of bodies lay dead on the ground, including people she knew well. Cordelia and others.

_Oh no, Petunia! _

Lily glanced around at the massacre, praying to whatever gods were out there that her family was okay, that they were spared. Lily sighed in relief as she saw Petunia's thin body, but a feeling of dread settled in as she saw the state her sister was in. She was crying, tears streaming down her face as she kneeled down next to two bodies . . . their mother and father.

"Oh, god," Lily gasped.

Petunia slowly turned around to face her sister, her eyes blazing and angry. "You did this. It's because of you and the freaks just like you! YOU KILLED THEM!"

"N-No . . . no Petunia . . ." Lily shook her head, but what else could she say? Had she killed them by choosing to become a witch? To become an Auror? Lily automatically put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, sharing in her grief, her self guilt.

"Get your filthy, tainted hands off me,"

Lily recoiled at her sister's harsh tone. Petunia slowly got up, bushing her shirt where Lily had touched her. "Never, _ever _speak to me again. You are _not _going to endanger me, or anybody else I know anymore."

With that, Petunia slowly walked out of the room, trying to keep the fresh tears from falling, only allowing one tear as she rounded the corner and disappeared from her sister's sight.

Lily was overwhelmed with sadness. She had no more family left, just like James.

_We're both orphans now._

Speaking of James . . . Lily knew she had to get back to him. James was crouched down, holding onto his dark hair with both hands, as if trying to rip the memory of the massacre from his mind.

"James?" Lily began gently, when they heard a groan from behind them. Both of them turned around at the source of the sound. It was Thomas. They had forgotten about them.

James slowly got up, shaking Lily's hand away gently. He loomed over Thomas's battered body. His face contorted again, his eyes regaining a crazy glaze in them. Suddenly, he viciously kicked Thomas in the stomach.

"_James!" _Lily shouted.

But he didn't listen. James grabbed Thomas by the collar and shoved him against the wall, delivering several punches to his already battered face. Torturing him, just like Voldemort wanted.

"Stop it! _Stop it James!" _Lily screamed at him, using all of her strength to wrench her boyfriend away from him, succeeding. Thomas slid down to the floor, trails of blood following him down.

James shook off Lily's grip and whirled around to face her angrily, his eyes blazing fiercely, "Why the hell did you stop me!"

"Because I don't want you turning into _him! _Into _Voldemort!_" Lily cried out desperately, everything hitting her at once, all the emotions exploding inside her until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, collapsing in wails, crying a fountain of tears.

James looked shocked. The crazy glint in his eyes was gone. All that was left was raw compassion and genuine concern. He kneeled down next to Lily. She had been there for him in his darkest times; so shall he. James embraced Lily tightly, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"We'll get through this," he whispered into her hair, "We always do."

"Yeah?" Lily choked, remembering all the losses and darkness fate played upon them and the world, "Well, we shouldn't have to."


End file.
